Sólo el mas fuerte prevalece
by matiaspunk01
Summary: Del creador de "La casa de Mortal Kombat". En ésta academia, un nuevo alumno llega y está en boca de todos. Y es obligado a meterse en peleas para poder sobrevivir en éste lugar, y hacer favores para ganar respeto. Ahí su principal objetivo es restaurar la paz en esta academia, aunque es visto como un criminal
1. Chapter 1: a golpear al nuevo

soy matiaspunk01 y vengo con una nueva historia llamada "solo el mas fuerte prevalece", en la que los MK asisten a una academia que es para toda clase de chicos, ya sean normales, rebeldes, atletas, inteligentes, molestos, o ricos (pero no para pobres o expulsados) mas que una academia, es un internado para chicos problemáticos. en esta academia (o internado) los personajes que séan alumnos o ex alumnos y niños pobres tendrán 17 años en ésta ficción (cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia, o producto de la realidad de matiaspunk01) y empiezan las clases en ésta especie de internado académico el que es llamado "academia de buenos aires", todos los personajes aparecen, incluyendo a kratos y a freddy krueger

mi idea es hacer una parodia de esa historia con los MK de protagonistas, pero no será tal cual como el videojuego "bully" sinó que cambiaré miles de cosas, pero si conocen la historia del "bully" ya saben algunas de las cosas que pasarán

y así se dividen los personajes =

director=

raiden

asistente=

sindel

profesores:

gimnasia = shao kahn

arte = nitara

matemáticas = quan chi (y preceptor también)

inglés = fujin

química = shujinko

historia= shinnok

monitores = goro, kintaro, onaga, motaro, sheeva, moloch

conserje = meat (ensucia mas de lo que limpia)

cocinero= bo' rai cho (como ya nos tiene acostumbrados)

vagabundo = blaze

así se dividen los estudiantes...

advertencia: cada vez que hable de como se visten me refiero solo a los varones de cada grupo aunque las mujeres visten parecido

el grupo de nerds (empollones en el "bully")

marginados sociales, que viven en un mundo de fantasía y no son populares, vestidos con chaleco verde y corbata roja por adentro del chaleco

integrantes = khameleon, smoke, sektor, cyrax, ashrah, frost y sub zero

sub zero es el líder de éste grupo

el grupo de bravucones (abusones en el "bully")

malos con los débiles, o sea con los nerds, que nunca aceptan de buena manera a alguien nuevo, vestidos con camisa blanca

integrantes= havik, drahmin, baraka, reptile, freddy krueger, scorpion, kratos

kratos es el líder de éste grupo

el grupo de niños ricos (pijos en el "bully")

son los intocables, ya que son hijos de empresarios que mantienen la academia de pie, vestidos con chaleco celeste a cuadros y corbata amarilla por dentro

integrantes= jarek, kabal, kobra, kira, dairou, darrius, kano

kano es el líder de éste grupo

el grupo de chicos rebeldes (macarras en el "bully")

adoptan una personalidad "ochentosa" y se creen maduros, visten con ropa de cuero o de jean

integrantes= reiko, rain, hotaru, chameleon, noob saibot, mileena, shang tsung

shang tsung es el líder de éste grupo

el grupo de deportistas (musculitos en el "bully")

son los mas populares, los reyes de la escuela, son la peor pesadilla de los nerds, visten con ropa deportiva color azul

integrantes= johnny cage, stryker, kenshi, mokap, kitana, ermac, jax

jax es el líder de éste grupo

el grupo de las chismosas (grupo inventado por mi)

grupo de chicas que siempre están donde no deben, revelando los peores secretos de los estudiantes, y son amigas de los deportistas por lo que también son populares, usan camisa blanca, con corbata y pollera verde a cuadros

integrantes= skarlet, sareena, li mei, tanya, sonya

sonya es la líder de éste grupo

todas las chicas de los grupos mencionados hasta aquí pertenecen a las porristas, a excepción de las nerds.

y la líder porrista, kitana

el grupo de los callejeros (costras en el "bully")

no van a la academia, algunos fueron expulsados y otros no pudieron pagarla, odian a todos los que van ahí, visten con ropa de calle

integrantes= jade, daegon, hsu hao, mavado, nightwolf, taven

taven es el líder de éste grupo

otros personajes=

kai: chico débil, tímido y sin amigos, no pertenece a ningún grupo ya que nadie lo acepta, hasta los nerds son más que él, vestido con un chaleco azul y camisa rosa por dentro

liu kang: otro alumno sin amigos, tiene un serio problema mental y planéa apoderarse de la academia y que todos los grupos coman de su mano, pero hasta entonces se dedica a molestar a kai, está vestido con un suéter verde

y finalmente, el protagonista...

kung lao: és el nuevo alumno, expulsado de siete escuelas y vá por la octava, por problemas familiares, su madre lo inscribe en la academia por una idéa de su nuevo "padrastro" de irse un año de luna de miel. mientras ellos la pasan de maravilla en un crucero, él debe pudrirse en la academia. empieza con su traje original, y después adopta el mismo chaleco azul de kai, y camisa blanca por dentro como uniforme

sin mas nada que decir empecemos la historia...

kung lao: (recostado en un auto mientras viaja) por qué tengo que ir a esa mugrosa escuela!?

madre: te encantará, harás amigos y tendrás muchas fiestas

kung lao: o quizá me estén esperando para golpearme

padrastro: es un sitio maravilloso, hijo

kung lao: tu no me hables! ni me digas hijo! si estuviera con mi verdadero padre podría vivir la vida que quiero

madre: ya cállate! ahora él es tu padre!

kung lao: por su edad debería ser mi abuelo

madre: por favor! en ésta escuela no harás lo que quieras como en la vida!

kung lao: (se levanta) solo lo hacía porque esas personas lo tenían merecido!

padrastro: fué una excelente idea lo de ésta academia

madre: (a kung lao) mientras nosotros estamos de luna de miel, tú estudiarás. y mas vale que no te expulsen

kung lao: no soy un delincuente! solo hago lo que debo hacer

padrastro: (detiene el auto) llegamos. baja del auto, chico

kung lao: (baja y cierra con fuerza)

madre: que te diviertas! (arranca el auto y se va)

kung lao: madre, por que te casaste con ese tipo?

sindel: (se acerca) tú debes ser kung lao. yo soy sindel, asistente del director

kung lao: éste lugar es como una prisión

sindel: oh, no. te llevaré con el director para que se entere que llegaste

[y entonces, emprenden un largo recorrido desde la puerta de la academia hasta la oficina del director...]

sindel: señor, ha llegado el nuevo alumno

raiden: muy bien, déjame hablar a solas con el joven y traiga café

sindel: si señor (se va)

raiden: soy el director raiden

kung lao: y a mi que?

raiden: en ésta academia recibimos a toda clase de maleantes...

kung lao: espere, no soy ningún maleante, como ustéd dice

raiden: aquí convertimos a los delincuentes juveniles en respetables ciudadanos

kung lao: entonces éste lugar no es para mi

raiden: tal vez, pero sabes por qué pierdo mi tiempo con gente como tú?

kung lao: no

raiden: porque es mi trabajo, y nadie hace mejor que yo su trabajo

kung lao: ahá

raiden: ahá, qué?

kung lao: es decir, si señor

raiden: así está mejor

kung lao: ok, ya puedo irme?

raiden: tú y yo seremos buenos amigos, ya lo verás

kung lao: lo dudo mucho

sindel: (entra con una bandeja) traigo su café, señor

raiden: excelente! bien kung lao, puedes irte

kung lao: adonde?

raiden: a tu cuarto, acaso no sabes donde está tu cuarto?

kung lao: claro que no, acabo de llegar

sindel: y donde está su uniforme? vaya a cambiarse inmediatamente!

kung lao se dirigía inocentemente a su cuarto cuando se encontró con scorpion, baraka y reptile...

scorpion: miren, ahí está el nuevo!

baraka: yo me ocupo

[baraka lanza una chispa, y kung lao se cubre. luego kung lao aparece detrás de él y le dá un combo de tres golpes, lo toma de la camisa y lo empuja contra la pared y lo patéa en las piernas. luego lo humilla tomándolo de las manos haciendo que se golpée así mismo. baraka sale corriendo y tropieza]

kung lao: ja ja ja!

kratos: GRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAHHHHH! (corre y golpea en la cara a kung lao)

quan chi: alto! basta de pelear! vaya cada uno a lo suyo.

kratos: (se va)

quan chi: (mira a kung lao) y usted, que hace sin uniforme!? vaya a ponérselo ahora mismo!

kung lao: por favor! (entra a la residencia de hombres)

liu kang: tú debes ser el nuevo

kung lao: si, y qué?

liu kang: la pasas bien?

kung lao: no, han pasado cinco minutos desde que llegué y ya hay quien me quiere ver muerto

liu kang: si, lo he visto. ese tal kratos es el que te golpeó

kung lao: kratos, eh?

liu kang: es el líder de los bravucones

kung lao: como sea, debo ponerme mi uniforme

liu kang: ah, claro aquí es tu cuarto (se va)

kung lao: (se pone el uniforme)

kai: (entra) hola

kung lao: no te educaron? debes tocar antes de entrar

kai: lo siento, soy kai (estrecha la mano)

kung lao: (mira su mano) soy kung lao

kai: parece que ya descubriste que éste lugar es un basurero

kung lao: lo sabía antes de venir

liu kang: (entra) wow, kai. parece que ya conociste al nuevo (lo empuja)

kung lao: déjalo en paz

liu kang: tranquilo, es un perdedor y ya está acostumbrado

kung lao: (con sarcasmo) ja, y tu no

liu kang: no, pero tengo ideas para ser el dueño de la escuela y tú me ayudarás

kung lao: por qué debería?

liu kang: porque no sobrevivirás sin alguien que conoce de cerca a estos perdedores

[así, kung lao y liu kang van a la escuela, y se detienen cerca del baño de chicas, donde sale khameleon llorando...]

liu kang: ah, es esa tipa rara de khameleon

kung lao: que pasa?

khameleon: me han quitado mis bombones, recupéralos

kung lao: (corre al baño de hombres y encuentra al culpable)

reptile: mmm... ricos bombones

kung lao: (lo humilla tomándolo de la oreja)

reptile: AAAAAAH! (sale corriendo)

[kung lao toma la caja, corre hacia khameleon y le dá los bombones]

khameleon: gracias! nos besamos? (agarra y besa a kung lao)

liu kang: puaj! la has besado? como sea, sigamos el recorrido

[liu kang y kung lao corren y se encuentran con kratos...]

kratos: dame tu dinero!

kung lao: está bien, no quiero problemas. (le dá cinco dólares)

kratos: jaja! (agarra a kung lao de la cabeza y le da coscorrones) eso es todo por ahora (se va)

liu kang: ahí está la taquilla de kratos. ya sábes, el gorila que casi te manda al hospital. ábrera y róbale algo

kung lao: (abre la taquilla y le roba una espada)

goro: ustedes! que creen que hacen!? vayan a clases!

[liu kang sale corriendo, goro corre detrás de él, y kung lao corre hacia otro lado cuando suena el timbre]

kung lao: maldición! las clases

y así concluye el primer capítulo de ésta nueva ficción mía, se agradecen agregadas a favoritos y los que quieran seguirme, y dejen reviews con buena onda, chau!


	2. Chapter 2: bandas de la escuela

¡Hola! Soy matiaspunk01 (ya saben, el chico rebelde) que a pesar de las malas críticas sigue haciendo sus esfuerzos. No sé si lo puse en mi perfil pero soy alguien que trata de cambiar al mundo como pueda.

Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que me da orgullo el haber podido empezar una nueva fic, y que espero tenga mayor éxito que mi anterior proyecto

¿No les gusta que ponga textos antes de empezar? Me da igual, yo actúo de forma diferente y quisiera que se vuelva costumbre entre los demás usuarios. Y cito a la siguiente frase…

El hecho de que no pueda cambiarlo todo, no significa que no deba intentar cambiar nada en absoluto – Tim McIlrath (vocalista y guitarrista de Rise Against)

Vamos al siguiente capítulo que empieza donde terminó el primero…

Kung Lao: ¡Liu Kang! ¡No sé adónde es mi primera clase! ¡Liu Kang! – dice poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca

Liu Kang: ¡No sé! – dice viniendo de un lado tratando de perder a Goro, corriendo de izquierda a derecha, y luego al revés – dice viniendo de un lado tratando de perder a Goro

Kung Lao: Oh, no. Me van a marcar absentismo, pero no pueden porque es mi primer día y estoy perdido – se dice a él mismo

Kintaro aparece detrás de él poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kung lao…

Kintaro: Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu primera clase

Así lleva a Kung Lao a su primer clase, y durante el viaje…

Kung Lao: ¿Podría al menos soltar mi hombro, señor? – mirándolo con molestia

Kintaro: Solo así me aseguro de que no te escapes

Cuando llegan a la sala de química, por fin lo suelta...

Kung Lao: ¿Química? No tengo ganas de memorizar la tabla periódica

Kintaro: ¡Jajajaja! – Se ríe sujetándose el estómago – No es así en esta academia

Kung Lao entra sin saber con lo que va a encontrarse, viendo al entrar la cara de fastidio del profesor…

Shujinko: ¡Bravo, señor Lao! Diez minutos tarde pero al menos llegó – cruzado de brazos le dijo –tome asiento

Kung Lao: Voy a ser directo, la química no es una materia que disfrute, ni que sepa hacer bien, así que si no le molesta deseo irme – dijo en forma relajada

Shujinko: Para eso estoy, es mi deber enseñarte

Kung Lao: Tengo una pregunta, si en esta academia hay tantos alumnos – dice y luego mira los alumnos – ¿Por qué son tan pocos los que asisten a clases?

Shujinko: Para evitar una serie de absentismos, cada materia consta de cinco pruebas, las cuales puedes hacer si crees estar listo. Si las pasas todas, apruebas la materia y luego decides si quieres seguir asistiendo o no

Kung Lao: Ya me imagino. – le dice con sarcasmo – Pasaré muy seguido por este lugar

Shujinko: ¡Esa es la actitud! – responde con alegría

Kung Lao: En fin, quiero hacer la primera prueba ahora

Shujinko: Elije una mesa, te daré una receta – dice al alcanzarle un papel con la combinación que debe hacer

Kung Lao: Me dio una muy fácil – toma un frasco de químicos, pone su líquido sobre otro y éste explota

Shujinko: ¡Reprobado!

Kung Lao: Espere, aquí dice que tengo tres oportunidades – revisando el papel

Shujinko: ¿En el papel dice eso? Ok, inténtalo

Así, Kung Lao, mezcla correctamente los químicos, solo añadiendo una gota del primero y tres del segundo sobre el frasco principal, el cual contenía ya otro líquido

Shujinko: Aprobado, no esperaba que lo lograses en tu primer día

Kung Lao: ¿Ya puedo irme?

Shujinko se acerca a la puerta, la abre y le pide que se retire en silencio

Kung Lao: Será mejor que vea al director – piensa mientras se decide a ir

Tomándose de una de las barandillas sube la escalera central de la escuela, y luego usa la de la derecha y se encuentra en la preceptoría, encontrándose con Sindel…

Sindel: ¿Qué hace aquí, joven Lao?

Kung Lao: Busco a un señor con cabeza de lámpara para hacerle unas preguntas – cruzándose de brazos

Raiden: ¿Me pareció, o hablabas de mí? – saliendo de su oficina

Kung Lao: Sí, señor. Tengo muchas preguntas

Raiden: Puedo responder siempre y cuando me trates con respeto

Kung Lao: Sí, señor. Lo haré

Raiden: Acompáñame afuera

Nuevamente, Kung Lao se cruza con todo el mundo, pero al salir al lado del director fue bastante más observado que antes, Raiden es quien abre la puerta para hacer salir al estudiante. Al salir, dan una caminata y la charla empieza…

Raiden: No te sientas mal, en mis tiempos golpear al nuevo estudiante era tan común como ahora

Kung Lao: ¿Cómo sabe usted que fui atacado?

Raiden: Los monitores están en todas partes de la escuela, si algo pasa ellos corren a decírmelo. Aunque Quan Chi no es un monitor, pero sí un preceptor.

Kung Lao: ¿Quan Chi? ¿Así se llama el que me reprendió cuando fui atacado?

Raiden: Y también enseña matemáticas

Kung Lao: Esa era una de las cosas que quería saber, los horarios.

Raiden: ¿Qué materia tuviste hoy?

Kung Lao: Solamente química – dice apartando la mirada

Raiden: Entonces mañana tendrás inglés, el miércoles arte, jueves gimnasia, viernes matemáticas, y el sábado historia.

Kung Lao: ¿¡Dan clases los sábados!? – volviéndolo a mirar

Raiden: Agradece que solo sea una materia por día

Kung Lao: El profesor de química...

Raiden: Shujinko – interrumpiendo le dijo

Kung Lao: Sí. Él dijo que si pasaba las cinco pruebas, terminaría la materia.

Raiden: Así es con todas las materias, aunque es recomendable tomarse su tiempo para aprender y así asegurar una aprobación.

Kung Lao: O aprobarlas rápido para no volver – en voz baja se dijo así mismo – ¡Y podré pasearme por ahí! – dijo con euforia

Raiden: ¿Pasearte por dónde?

Kung Lao: Emmm… – moviendo la vista – ¿por la escuela? – sonriendo con nervios

Raiden: Ah, seguro. – luego mira su reloj – Mira la hora, debo seguir con mis obligaciones – y se dirige a la puerta de la escuela

Kung Lao se da vuelta cuando ve venir a Scorpion…

Scorpion: Así que, eres amigo del director

Kung Lao: Te equivocas, no tengo amigos

Scorpion: ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! te escudas tras el director, ¿verdad? – prepara su resortera para disparar

Kung Lao: ¡Que no! – se da vuelta – ¡y ya deja de…!

No puede terminar la frase ya que Scorpion le lanza una piedra en la cara…

Kung Lao: ¡AUCH! – grita tomándose la nariz

Así, Scorpion corre y Kung lao no lo deja escapar, Scorpion gana en velocidad y consigue esconderse en el taller de la escuela mientras observa a Reptile y Freddy Krueger a punto de pelear con Kung lao...

Kung lao: en momentos como éste desearía tener amigos – se dice a sí mismo en voz baja

Freddy: ¡A él! – lo señala y camina junto a Reptile hacia Kung Lao

Reptile y Freddy rodean a Kung Lao, éste mira a ambos, y cuando lo van a atacar todo lo que hace es quitarse, y las garras de Freddy quedan incrustadas en Reptile…

Kung lao: Pero que torpes – dice sonriendo

Luego de eso, Scorpion vuelve a correr y Kung Lao va tras él, pero nuevamente se le presenta un reto, eran Drahmin y Havik. Scorpion aprovecha para seguir su camino…

Kung Lao: Esperen, yo puedo teletransportarme – dice con bastante asombro

Así, Kung Lao llega a Scorpion, quien se encuentra sobre una barricada, mientras Scorpion disparaba con su resortera, Kung Lao las recibía y planeaba como vencerlo, y en un intento desesperado le lanza el sombrero…

Scorpion: ¡Fallaste!

Kung Lao: ¿Estás seguro? – dice con una mirada cínica

Kung Lao hace volver su sombrero, el cuál corta en la pierna a Scorpion produciéndole una falta de equilibrio que lo hace caer de la barricada y golpearse mal la cabeza…

Scorpion: Cuando Kratos se entere… - dice forzando su voz en forma débil

Kung Lao: No digas más – le quita su resortera, le da la espalda y se va caminando

Obviamente, cuando camina suele mirar a todos lados, pero se le olvida mirar al frente y se topa con Sareena…

Sareena: Hola, chico nuevo. Mi nombre es Sareena

Kung Lao: Sí, soy Kung Lao – la besa en la mejilla

Sareena: Mmmm… – sonríe con la cabeza agachada

Kung Lao: ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta con asombro

Sareena: ¡Sonríe! – saca una cámara y saca una foto con flash

Kung Lao: Para la próxima que sea sin el flash, por favor

Sareena: Pertenezco al grupo de reporteras, ya sabes, para el periódico escolar – dice levantando la cabeza

Kung Lao. Emmm… no. Estuve en siete escuelas y en ninguna había algo llamado "periódico escolar" – dice haciendo el gesto de las comillas

Sareena: Recorremos el establecimiento haciéndole preguntas a profesores, alumnos, y los más destacados de la semana llegan a la portada

Kung Lao: Presiento que me verán muy seguido en la portada

Sareena: También revelamos secretos de las personas, y cosas así

Kung Lao: De donde vengo, se les dice chismosos, metidos, chusmas, hinchapelotas, y hay apodos peores

Sareena: Nuestras noticias valen oro. Todo el pueblo lee nuestro periódico

Liu Kang: No mientas, Sareena. – le dice apareciendo por detrás de ella – Nadie fuera de la escuela lo lee

Sareena: ¡Lárgate, imbécil!

Liu Kang: Y eso no es todo – le dice a Kung Lao – en toda la escuela hay ejemplares de la revista tirados, excepto en el gimnasio y en la cancha multiusos, porque los deportistas son los que más aparecen en el periódico

Sareena: ¡Estás delirando!

Liu Kang: Hay más. – y sonríe con una mirada sugerente - Cuando se fotografían ellas mismas, usan photoshop para quedar bonitas

Sareena: ¡BASTA! – sale corriendo con un desgarrador llanto que dice así – ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Liu Kang: Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

Kung Lao: Tal vez todos en esta academia son mujeres

Liu Kang: No sé a lo que te refieres – y empiezan a caminar rumbo al edificio escolar, y siguen hablando mientras caminan

Kung Lao: Está bien, esto es una academia, pero muchos lo llaman internado, o le dicen escuela

Liu Kang: Es verdad, es una academia, y le dicen "internado" porque para muchos este lugar es como una cárcel además de que nadie de aquí es un santo, y "escuela" porque el nivel de los estudiantes, excepto tal vez por los nerds o los que hacen trampa, es muy bajo. La única diferencia entre una escuela y este lugar, es que aquí te quedas a dormir, nunca vuelves a casa

Kung Lao: Además de que aquí tienen periódico escolar – llegan a la puerta del edificio escolar

Liu Kang: Llámalo como quieras, nadie se queja porque todos le dicen jaula, agujero, prisión, no solamente academia, escuela o internado

Al entrar, se dirigen a la cafetería ya que es hora del almuerzo y todos están ahí…

Liu Kang: Ya conociste a los bravucones, y también sabes de la existencia de las chismosas

Kung Lao: Mas bien ellos me conocieron a mí

Liu Kang: Te presento al resto de los grupos. – señala a los nerds – A la izquierda, los nerds. Si la cafetería fuese pequeña, estarían comiendo en el piso, y su territorio es la biblioteca. – señala al centro-izquierda – Por ahí, los niños ricos. Quienes solucionan todo con su dinero, y principales tramposos, tienen su propio edificio dentro de la academia.

Kung Lao: A la gente fina le vendría bien una gran mancha de comida

Liu Kang: Seguro. – señala al centro-derecha – Ahí tienes a los chicos rebeldes, aunque en realidad solamente son rebeldes sin causa, y frecuentan el taller de la escuela. – luego señala a la derecha – Y por último, los deportistas. Haciéndose los galanes y héroes

Kung Lao: Seguro podría darles una lección cualquier día de la semana. Si esto es una cafetería, ¿por qué nadie come la comida? Solo comen frutas o golosinas

Liu Kang: Una advertencia. La comida de aquí es una porquería, así que nadie come lo que el cocinero bo' rai cho cocine, o toque

Bo' rai cho: Desearía que alguien coma – escupe en la cacerola

Kung Lao: Veo que le gusta ponerle "ingredientes extra" a la comida

Liu Kang: Nunca sale de ese lugar por lo que nunca se baña

Bo' rai cho: ¡Te escuche! – grita a lo lejos

Kung Lao: Como sea, debo ir por un libro de inglés a la biblioteca.

Liu Kang: Si pasas por la residencia masculina, dile a Kai que deje de ver hombres en televisión

Kung Lao corre a la salida, y después corre hasta la biblioteca luego de dar vueltas preguntando adonde está, y al entrar busca en todas las secciones hasta encontrar el que busca, para después encontrarse a Cyrax

Cyrax: Ja, tú eres el chico nuevo. – dice con miedo – Todo el mundo habla de ti.

Kung Lao: ¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

Cyrax: Que te llevas bien con el lunático de Liu Kang

Kung Lao: Déjame decirte que ya lo había notado

Cyrax: ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Ayúdame a llegar a mi casillero

Kung Lao: ¿Te asusta ir solo, o no quieres que tus circuitos estallen? – se cruza de brazos

Cyrax: ¡Van a golpearme! – grita desesperadamente – Finge que somos amigos y ayúdame. Tú golpeaste a Baraka y a Scorpion

Kung Lao: No veo razón alguna para acceder a tu pedido

Cyrax: Puedo pagarte dos pesos

Kung Lao: O podría golpearte y robártelos – dice con una mirada sugerente

Cyrax: ¡No lo harías! – dice asustado

Kung Lao: Era broma, pero aún así dos pesos es muy poco

Cyrax: Tengo más dinero si lo quieres

Kung Lao: ¡Olvídalo! ¡Kung Lao no es niñero de nadie! – sale ofendido de la biblioteca con su libro bajo el brazo

Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, síganme, agrega a favoritos, comenta alguna parte que te haya gustado y recuerda…

"si alguien encuentra algo, es porque alguien más lo perdió" (también abarca trabajo)

¡CHAU!


	3. Chapter 3: el respeto es fundamental

¡Hola! No se me ocurre nada que decir más que "¡muerte a los villeros!" y seguir con esta interesante historia…

Ahora se me ocurrió algo, si están hartos de la gente que pide que en todas las historias, ver a Liu Kang dándole una paliza a Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn y/o Goro, lean mi historia y olvidarán sus problemas (de momento)

Día martes en la academia, es la primera vez que nuestro protagonista duerme en este lugar, sin mencionar que levantarse temprano no es para nada placentero, ya que el único deseo es continuar durmiendo, y el capítulo tres empieza en la residencia masculina…

Kai: ¿Por qué aún duerme?

Liu Kang: Fue su primer noche en este sitio, pero si me traes un vaso con agua lo obligaré a despertar

Kai: No puedo hacerle eso, no me parece correcto – dice cruzando los brazos

Liu Kang: Pues yo no le voy a eso – dice luego de buscar agua y un vaso

Kai: Cuando despierte, ten en cuenta que yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿de acuerdo?

Liu Kang: Que niña – lanza el agua a la cara de Kung Lao

Kung Lao: ¡No! ¿Qué haces?

Liu Kang: Fue idea de Kai – dice señalándolo

Kung Lao: Ah, ¿si? – dice mirando furioso a Kai

Kai: Oye, no, no es cierto

Liu Kang: Y también estuvo hablando mal de tu madre

Kai: No es verdad, él miente – dice viendo la amenazadora mirada de Kung Lao

Liu Kang: Bueno, déjalo, sólo es un debilucho y seguro se orinará

Kung Lao: ¿Tienen idea de que hora es?

Kai: Son tres minutos para las nueve

Kung Lao: ¡Llegaré tarde a mi próxima clase!

Liu Kang: ¿Y ese libro? – dice señalando un libro sobre una mesita

Kung Lao: También olvidé devolver el libro, pero supongo que puedo llevarlo a clase

Liu Kang: La clase de inglés está en el salón del piso de abajo a la izquierda

Kung Lao: Gracias, supongo que dejaré allí el libro, no puedo quedármelo

Mientras tanto fuera de la residencia masculina…

Havik: Hoy atacaremos a los riñones – dice preparando sus puños

Drahmin: O mejor darle un susto enorme

Freddy: ¿Qué sabes de sustos? Yo soy el experto

Li Mei: ¿Lista? – le dice a Skarlet

Skarlet: Siempre – dice y prepara su cámara

Li Mei: Aquí vamos. – y se acerca a los bravucones – ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿A quién esperan?

Drahmin: Esperamos a que salga el nuevo y golpearlo en público

Motaro los oye y se acerca para detenerlos…

Li Mei: Señor Motaro, ¿Va a reprender severamente a estos rufianes?

Motaro: ¡No hay nada que ver aquí, vayan a su clase! – dice tomando de la oreja a Drahmin y mira enojado a Skarlet

Skarlet: ¡Sonría! – luego saca una foto a Motaro mirando furioso a la cámara tomando a Drahmin por la oreja

Kung Lao: Buenos días, chicas – les dice a los bravucones al salir

Freddy: Miren al nuevo nerd – dice señalándolo

Kung Lao continúa caminando en dirección a la escuela, y Li Mei comienza a seguirlo…

Li Mei: Kung Lao, soy Li Mei

Kung Lao: Está bien, no te preguntaré cómo averiguaste mi nombre, ya sé que estoy en boca de todos

Li Mei: Y no es sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Kung Lao: Como no me conocen, supongo que habrán estado especulando sobre qué clase de persona soy. Y según veo, tú eres parte de ese grupo que se hace llamar "las chismosas" igual que Sareena

Li Mei: No somos chismosas, y sabemos lo que tu amigo Liu Kang le dijo ayer

Kung Lao: Estoy retrasado para mi siguiente clase, no puedo seguir esta conversación – dice llegando a la puerta de la escuela

Li Mei: Yo voy contigo

Kung Lao: Ni siquiera sabes a la clase que voy ahora

Li Mei: Pero quiero ir

Kung Lao: Creo que lo que quieres en realidad no es acompañarme, sino que deseas algo más

Li Mei: Bueno, me pareces lindo y… - dice con timidez

Kung Lao: Si, hazlo – dice con seguridad

Y Li Mei se da un fuerte beso con Kung Lao…

Li Mei: ¡Adiós! – saluda alzando la mano y sonrojada

Kung Lao entra sin mirar atrás, dentro de la escuela camina apresuradamente al salón de inglés, y llega a tiempo

Fujin: Llega a tiempo. Ocupe un asiento, por favor

Kung Lao: ¿Podría devolver este libro por mí? – y le enseña su libro

Fujin: ¿Cómo no? – dice agarrando el libro – Espero que lo hayas leído

Kung Lao: Algo leí ayer

Fujin: Entonces, ¿te gustaría intentar el primer examen?

Kung Lao: Claro, la primera siempre es fácil

Fujin: aquí tienes – dice al entregar la hoja – tu primer examen

Kung Lao: ¿Es broma? ¿Números en inglés? Si dispone de 30 segundos le devolveré la prueba completa – y empieza a escribir

Fujin: Sé lo que piensas. Aunque no lo creas, hay gente de tu edad que no sabría resolver esta prueba, pero las pruebas deben ser iguales para todos

Kung Lao: a los ocho años ya podría haberla aprobado – termina de escribir y entrega la prueba

Fujin: Está claro que es sencilla – mira el examen – aprobado, Kung Lao

Kung Lao: Supongo que conoce las reglas, así que…

Fujin: Adelante, puedes irte – y lo manda a la puerta

Kung Lao: Hasta el próximo martes, profesor – dice antes de salir

Fujin: Me llamo Fujin, por si te lo preguntas

* * *

Mientras tanto en los casilleros del piso de arriba, Sub-Zero pega carteles de él postulándose para presidente de la clase, cuando aparecen Ermac y Johnny Cage…

Johnny Cage: Oye, perdedor

Sub-Zero: ¿¡Qué quieres!?

Ermac le hace calzón chino con sus poderes…

Sub-Zero: ¡Eso es un abuso!

Johnny Cage: ¿Qué es esto? – mira el cartel y lo arranca – No serás presidente, nerd

Ermac: Jax será el presidente

Sub-Zero: Así que ustedes son los "empleados" de Jax, ¿eh? – dice cruzando los brazos

Ermac: ¿¡Qué dijiste!? – dice acercándose con furia

Johnny Cage: Dejemos sola a la perdedora – y caminan alejándose

Sub-Zero intenta volver a pegar el cartel cuando aparece Kung Lao…

Sub-Zero: ¿Votaras por mí, verdad?

Kung Lao: Si, claro – dice en tono sarcástico mientras camina alejándose

Sub-Zero: ¡Espera! ¡Te pagaré! – Dice desesperadamente

Kung Lao: De acuerdo – dice después de darse vuelta – Pero no compres los votos de todos

Sub-Zero: Quiero decir, que necesito que hagas de francotirador en la asamblea

Kung Lao: ¿A qué hora es la asamblea? – dice acercándose

Sub-Zero: Dentro de 15 minutos, y lleva una resortera. Estoy seguro de que los secuaces de Jax van a arruinar mi discurso

Kung Lao: ¿Quién es Jax? ¿Es tu rival de campaña?

Sub-Zero: Es el líder del grupo de deportistas. Es aclamado por sus músculos, y su habilidad en el futbol americano

Kung Lao: Supongo que es más popular que tú – dice cruzando los brazos

Sub-Zero: Pues yo soy Sub-Zero, líder del grupo de estudiosos, no de nerds como dicen por ahí

Kung Lao: Después de atender un asunto iré a tu asamblea – dice y continúa caminando

* * *

Luego de llegar al fin al baño de hombres, abrir la segunda puerta del baño (la del medio) y hacer sus necesidades (más precisamente el número uno), Kung Lao sale para dirigirse al comedor por su almuerzo, pero ahí encuentra a los bravucones

Freddy: ¡VENGANZA! – dice señalándolo

Kung Lao: ¡Oh, no! – dice y voltea para correr

Salir del edificio escolar fue fácil, ya que la cafetería no está lejos de la puerta de salida, pero el patio escolar era realmente grande, y Kung Lao apenas con fuerzas logró huir de los bravucones quienes lo seguían a pasos agigantados. Por apenas un metro logró llegar a la residencia masculina, donde al entrar traba la puerta para que nadie entre. Kung Lao se encontraba agitado sobre la puerta del lugar…

Kai: ¿Quién te corrió?

Kung Lao: Los bravucones – dice tomándose el pecho – uno gritó "venganza" y me corrieron

Kai: son infantiles, por eso les gusta tanto la venganza

Kung Lao: La venganza es un plato que seguro fue cocinado por Bo' Rai Cho, porque me hizo muy mal

Bo' Rai Cho: ¡Te escuché! – se escucha su grito despacio con eco desde la cafetería

Liu Kang: Debes solucionarlo cuanto antes

Kung Lao: No hay manera, así son ellos

Liu Kang: Sí la hay, debes vencer a Kratos y así estarán de nuestro lado

Kung Lao: ¡Es un monstruo! Si peleo con él, tendré suerte de salir vivo de la pelea – dice y se queda en modo pensativo

Kai: ¿Qué sucede?

Kung Lao: Presiento que olvidé algo

Mientras tanto en el auditorio, Sub-Zero se encontraba nervioso en el escenario del auditorio, en un atril con micrófono…

Sub-Zero: Profesores, director, monitores, amigos y enemigos. Yo, Sub-Zero, soy el candidato ideal para presidente de la clase

Johnny Cage: ¡Nerd! – grita desde un palco

Ermac: ¡Perdedor! – grita desde otro

Sub-Zero: ¿A qué se deben esas agresiones verbales?

Desde otros palcos, Stryker, Kenshi y Mokap lanzan piedras a Sub-Zero y lo hacer retirarse del escenario…

Sonya: Ésta será la portada del próximo periódico escolar

Tanya: Le pondré de título "fracasado fracasa en elecciones"

Sonya: Tal vez habría que esperar a que voten y él pierda

Kitana: como líder de porristas y compañera de campaña de Jax, esto es realmente divertido para mí

Tanya: Ya está lista tu sección de moda para el periódico

Sonya: Suerte que es a color

Kitana: Nadie más que yo podía hacer esa sección, soy la más deseada por todos

Sonya y Tanya se miran y no le contestan, mientras que Sub-Zero llora en un pasillo

Jax: ¡Lo grabé todo! Será la noticia del mundo. Nerd llorando sobre escenario

De nuevo en la residencia masculina…

Kung Lao: No debe ser nada

Kai: Ya se fueron los bravucones

Liu Kang: Sígueme, Kung Lao, quiero que conozcas un lugar de único en la academia

Así, Liu Kang y Kung Lao salen del lugar y se dirigen a una puerta bajo la escuela, y antes de entrar encuentran a Havik y Drahmin, y ambos van contra Kung Lao, quien lanza su sombreo y ambos lo esquivan por milímetros, con el sombrero se pega con el casco de Havik y la máscara de Drahmin y los lanza lejos, total el sombrero de Kung Lao vuelve y los otros no.

Drahmin: ¡Mi cara! – dice sujetándose la cara

Havik: ¡Mi calva! – dice sujetándose la cabeza – ¡Pagarás por esto!

Liu Kang: Entremos. – dice antes de abrir la puerta – Aquí empieza el recorrido

Kung Lao: ¡Espérame! – grita y luego corre a la entrada del lugar

Liu Kang: Al final del recorrido verás algo sorprendente

Kung Lao: ¿Siempre están todas las puertas abiertas? Tal vez alguien más esté aquí

* * *

Kung Lao se dedica a seguir a Liu Kang quien camina tranquilo, mientras que él miraba hacia todos lados sospechando que algo grande pasará pronto, y pensando para qué lo trajo a ese lugar. Al llegar al lugar indicado, se meten en lo que era una piscina ahora abandonada y vacía.

Liu Kang: ¡Llegamos! Este lugar es el gran campo de batalla donde nos enfrentaremos

Kung Lao: ¿Tú y yo?

Liu Kang: No – dice y luego sube la escalera de la piscina – sé que estuviste hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas

Kung Lao: ¿De qué hablas? Apenas hace dos días llegué a éste lugar y nos hicimos amigos

Liu Kang: ¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? Solo eres un tonto más de este lugar, y yo lo gobernaré

Kung Lao: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Liu Kang: Sé que me odias, y que quieres ser el rey de la escuela, y yo también. Sólo uno lo logrará y ese seré yo

Kung Lao: ¡Todo eso es mentira!

Entonces empiezan a aparecen otros alumnos que estaban previamente escondidos en el lugar, rodeando la piscina…

Liu Kang: Damas y caballeros, niños e idiotas, les presento a… ¡Kratos!

Todos aplauden a Kratos quien ingresa a la piscina…

Kung Lao: Ahora sí te odio, Liu Kang

Liu Kang: Kratos – dice y señala a Kung Lao – él fue quien habló de tu madre y unos animales de corral

Kratos: ¡Tú! ¡Kratos te aplastará! – y lanza un feroz rugido

Y empieza la pelea, Kratos corre a Kung Lao alrededor de la piscina usando sus cuchillas para intentar alcanzarlo, hasta que ambos se detienen. Kung Lao se encontraba de espaldas y Kratos sacaba la cabeza de medusa para petrificarlo…

Kratos: ¡Mira esto!

Kung Lao: No miraré – baja la cabeza y ve a través de un charco de agua lo que tiene Kratos

Kratos: ¡Mira a Kratos cuando te habla! – grita con gran nivel de irritación

Kung Lao le lanza el sombrero sin mirar atrás, y así destruye la cabeza de medusa, luego de eso se da vuelta para ver a Kratos tirando su puño el cual apenas logra bloquear y cae hacia atrás…

Kratos: ¡Levántate! ¡Kratos quiere venganza!

Kung Lao se levanta con vuelta carnero hacia atrás…

Kung Lao: Será la primera vez que mato a una bestia – dice cerrando uno de sus puños

Luego de armarse de valor, Kung Lao corre hacia Kratos quien lo devuelve más atrás de lo que estaba anteriormente con un empujón, Kung Lao se levanta con esfuerzo y controlando sus nervios. Kung Lao está acorralado, y Kratos intenta estrellarlo contra la pared, pero Kung Lao se quita y Kratos se rompe la cabeza quedando mareado. Así aprovecha para golpearlo tantas veces como puede y finalmente desmayarlo.

Kung Lao: ¿¡Estas contento, Liu Kang!? – dice con rabia

Liu Kang: Adoro ver a dos idiotas golpearse entre sí

Kung Lao: ¡Me las pagarás!

Kai: ¡bien hecho, Kung Lao!

Kung Lao: Así es

Kratos: ¿Qué pasó? – dice tomándose la cabeza y levantándose

Kung Lao: Liu Kang te mintió, yo nunca dije nada sobre tu madre

Kratos: ¿Ah, no? Lo siento. Kratos malo

Kung Lao: Escucha, hay gente aquí que merece una buena paliza y tú se la das a los que no

Kratos: Entiendo, diré a los demás que te respeten

Kung Lao: ¿Amigos? – dice y extiende su mano

Kratos: Sí. – dice y le da la mano – Amigos

Kai: Salgamos de aquí

A partir de entonces, los bravucones respetarán a Kung Lao y lo ayudarán si lo cree necesario…

* * *

En fin, así termina el capítulo 3, y hay una mala noticia.

Me llevé una materia llamada "imagen y nuevos medios" por lo que posiblemente me dedique estos días más a estudiar que a escribirles, en un par de semanas la rindo y paso de año, el próximo año me gradúo de secundaria

Y cierro con una escena de mal gusto…

Niño: ¡Mamá mamá! El autor Matiaspunk01 aún usa formato "script"

Mamá: Llamaré a los medios de prensa

Niño: Y también mantiene el "out of character"

Mamá: Llamaré al FBI

Niño: Y también da explicaciones y al mismo tiempo no las da

Mamá: Llamaré a Plácido Domingo y al coro Kennedy

Mientras tanto en mi casa…

Miembro del FBI: ¡Está detenido!

Matiaspunk01: No veo razón para arrestarme

Miembro del FBI: No estoy autorizado para darle información

Y entran los medios de prensa y rodean el lugar de cámaras y micrófonos

Periodista 1: ¿Qué tiene que decirle al mundo?

Periodista 2: ¿Cuánto tiempo estará inactivo?

Periodista 3: ¿Es cierto que se la pasa jugando juegos de nenes de ocho años?

Y el FBI me lleva contra mi voluntad

Periodista 1: aquí vemos como se llevan a matíaspunk01, acusado de atentar contra la humanidad mediante textos

Plácido Domingo canta…

"preso está por un hijo de su hermana, preso está por un hijo de su hermana"

Coro Kennedy: "Preso está…"

Plácido: "Por un hijo de su hermana"

Escribir como a uno le guste no es un crimen, liberen ya a matiaspunk01

Gracias por leer este exitoso nuevo fic, se despide matiaspunk01, ¡bye!


	4. Chapter 4: otros clanes y sus problemas

Y llegó matiaspunk01 y el capítulo número 4 de esta historia, espero les guste y también vean la otra historia que actualmente está escasa de visitas por favor

Día miércoles en la academia, por fin Kung Lao está libre de los bravucones y sus molestias, pero la academia es grande y la mayoría aún no lo quiere. Pero este capítulo empieza en la oficina del director…

Raiden: Buen día alumnos de la Academia de Buenos Aires – dice a través de un altavoz para toda la escuela – por una denuncia que hizo el padre de un alumno al que no quisiera nombrar…

Sindel: ¿Jarek? – dice cerca del altavoz y todos lo oyen

Raiden: Olvídenlo, desde ahora las puertas de la escuela permanecerán abiertas desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche siendo custodiadas por los monitores

En la residencia masculina…

Kai: ¿Oíste eso? ¡Las puertas permanecerán abiertas!

Kung Lao: ¡Genial! Presiento que saldré muy seguido

De nuevo en la oficina…

Raiden: en otros anuncios, el vagabundo que se aloja detrás de la escuela tiene cinco minutos para irse o se tomarán medidas drásticas

Detrás de la escuela…

Blaze: No me iré, estoy cómodo aquí – dice cruzado de brazos

Bombero: Preparen, apunten, ¡Agua! – y da la señal

Los demás bomberos lanzan agua a Blaze provocando su apagón y desmayo…

Volviendo a la Res. Masculina…

Kai: ¿Vas a salir ahora?

Kung Lao: Tengo clase de arte hoy, pero más tarde daré una vuelta por la ciudad – dice antes de salir

Kai: Recuerda que hoy habrá votación para presidente de la clase

Kung Lao camina normalmente al salir, y afuera es esperado por los bravucones quienes lo siguen (incluyendo a Kratos) porque Kung Lao es ahora su líder, rodeándolo para que nadie se le acerque

Kung Lao: Gracias, chicos. Pero no será tan necesario que lo hagan siempre, ¿saben?

Kratos: Como digas

Scorpion: ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

Kung Lao: Clase de arte, que no me es fácil pero lo intentaré

Reptile: La profesora Nitara es muy buena

Todos: Muy buena

Drahmin: Pero tiene una particularidad

Baraka: Así es, tiene alas

Kung Lao: ¿Cómo las de un ángel?

Havik: Como las de una vampiresa

Kratos: Lo que Havik quiso decir es que ella es una vampiresa, pero mitad humana

Kung Lao entra en la escuela, pero vuelve a salir…

Kung Lao: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la sala de arte?

Reptile: próximo piso, a la izquierda

* * *

Así entonces, vuelve a entrar y sigue el camino indicado, encontrando a Nitara…

Nitara: Bienvenido, joven. Ésta es la clase de arte

Kung Lao: Le diré que no tengo materiales

Nitara: Aquí se te los proporcionarán

Así pasa las siguientes dos horas dentro del salón de arte. Y su dibujo, un retrato de él matando a Goro con su sombrero por la espalda…

Nitara: Tú trabajo es muy… – dice mirando el dibujo y sin saber que decir – expresivo y detallado

Kung Lao: Muchas gracias

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Kung Lao se encuentra en la puerta de la academia intentando salir…

Goro: ¡No puedes salirte de la escuela! – dice cubriendo el portón de salida

Kung Lao: ¿No te enteraste? A partir de ahora las puertas estarán abiertas todo el día para aquellos que quieran salir

Kintaro: ¡Te equivocas! – dice amenazadoramente – Solamente el grupo de los niños ricos tienen permitido salir de aquí

Kung Lao: ¡Esa es una injusticia!

Goro: Los niños ricos mantienen la academia de pie, y tú no eres nadie

Kung Lao: ¿Cómo? Soy el nuevo líder de los bravucones, ellos comen de mi mano

Kintaro: Los bravucones no son importantes, son el único grupo inútil de la academia

Goro: Así es. Los niños ricos mantienen la academia, los nerds nos representan en competencias de intelecto, los deportistas nos representan en competencias atléticas, y los chicos rudos son miembros activos del taller de mecánica.

Kung Lao: ¿Y las chismosas?

Goro: Ellas escriben el periódico escolar

Kintaro: Como ves sólo eres el líder de un grupo de inútiles – dice y se echa a reir igual que Goro

Kung Lao: Pues verán lo que este inútil va a hacer ahora – dice retirándose de la entrada

Intentando aclarar su mente, Kung Lao camina y se topa con Skarlet…

Kung Lao: ¿Quién eres y a qué facción perteneces?

Skarlet: Tranquilo, soy Skarlet y trabajo en el periódico escolar

Kung Lao: O sea chismosa. – dice en voz baja y luego le sonríe a Skarlet – Tal vez puedas ayudarme

Skarlet: ¿Ayudarte?

Kung Lao: Debo armar polémica para hacer quedar mal a los niños ricos y poder salir como ellos lo hacen

Skarlet: ¿O sea, como una especie de trampa o humillación?

Kung Lao: Mejor aún, una extorsión. Y no hay nadie mejor que una chismosa para ayudarme

Skarlet: ¿Tú eres el que venció a Kratos en la vieja piscina?

Kung Lao: ¿Acaso no lo viste?

Skarlet: No estuve ahí, me lo contaron mis amigas

Kung Lao: y dime, ¿dónde se reúnen tus "amigas"?

Skarlet: En el periódico escolar sólo trabajamos chicas, así que nos juntamos a trabajar en la residencia femenina

Kung Lao: ¿Aceptas ayudar? – dice extendiendo su mano

Skarlet: De acuerdo – dice y saca la mano de Kung Lao – pero no quiero problemas con el director

Kung Lao: Esto es lo que harán. Descubrar algún chisme fatal sobre alguno de los niños ricos, así lo podré extorsionar y podré salir

Skarlet: Se supone que todos debemos salir

Kung Lao: De acuerdo, así será. Nadie sabrá que tú y tus amigas estarán involucradas

Skarlet: Espero convencer a las chicas

Scorpion, Reptile y Baraka aparecen en la escena…

Baraka: Hola, socio – dice saludando a Kung Lao

Scorpion: ¿De qué hablaban?

Reptile: ¿es algo que se pueda contar a los amigos?

Skarlet mira a Kung Lao y afirma con la cabeza que se los diga…

Kung Lao: ¿Cómo lo digo? ¿Les gustaría poder salir a la calle y pasear por el pueblo?

Scorpion y Baraka: ¡SI!

Reptile: Puede ser

Kung Lao: Pues muy pronto podrán, porque tengo un plan que nos liberará a todos

Los tres bravucones se sorprenden y se retiran…

Scorpion: Adios, Kung Lao. Adios, Skar

Skarlet: Adios, Hanzo

Kung Lao: ¿Hanzo?

Skarlet: Él me llamó Skar. Y con respecto al plan veré que es lo que puedo hacer – dice y se retira

Kung Lao: por lo que dijo… – se dice en voz baja a sí mismo – pareciera que no lo logrará, al menos para hoy

Kai aparece en la escena escuchando lo que Kung Lao dijo…

Kai: ¿No te dejaron salir?

Kung Lao: No. Pero tengo pensado hacer algo al respecto, Kai

En ese momento suena el timbre y todos se apresuran a Entrar excepto Kung Lao y Kai…

Kung Lao: ¿Es necesario votar? Ya sabemos quién ganará

Kai: Nadie te impide que no votes, pero si quieres un castigo…

Kung Lao: De acuerdo, iremos – dice interrumpiendo y empiezan a caminar

Kai: Lo sé, es innecesario

Kung Lao: ¿Y los maestros votan?

Kai: No, es exclusivo para los alumnos

* * *

Seis horas más tarde ese día en el auditorio, la votación había terminado. El director, estando en el escenario con los postulantes, anuncia a través del micrófono a toda la escuela los resultados de la votación…

Raiden: La votación terminó, y los resultados son 35 votos para Jax contra 8 votos para Sub-Zero

El grupo de deportistas sube al escenario y festeja junto a Jax, cuando intenta librarse de sus amigos para hablar al micrófono…

Jax: Gracias por votar, sé que obviamente era el mejor postulante, pero, ¿un nerd? ¿competir contra mí, el rey de la escuela? Das asco, nerd

Sub-Zero: ¡Cállate ya!

Jax: ¿Por qué no vas a llorarle a tu madre? ¿O está ocupada "trabajando"? – dice haciendo gestos obsenos

Sub-Zero: ¡Sé lo que intentaste decirme!

Jax: Ya, ve a sacudírtela mirando una revista – dice haciendo otro gesto obseno

Toda la escuela se ríe, Sub-Zero llora y sale huyendo del auditorio…

Kai: Un momento, ¿treinta y cinco a ocho? ¿Tú votaste a Jax? – le dice a Kung Lao

Kung Lao: Tal vez así consiga que no me molesten a mí, y debo suponer que tú votaste a Sub-Zero

Kai: Sí, él no es como Jax

Kung Lao: Pero, ni siquiera los nerds te quieren en su grupo, eres menos que ellos. Sígueme la corriente y te haré llegar muy alto

Kai niega con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado.

Kung Lao: Como quieras

* * *

Al día siguiente, nuevamente Kung Lao pregunta si puede salir de la academia al menos por media hora…

Kung Lao: ¿Qué les cuesta dejarme salir media hora? ¿Qué pueden perder ustedes si me dejan salir?

Goro: Autoridad

Kintaro: Salario

Kung Lao: Parecen ser respuestas razonables

Kintaro: Será mejor que vayas a tu clase, chico

En ese momento, Ermac, Kenshi y Stryker salen de la escuela, mientras que Goro y Kintaro se lo permiten

Kung Lao: Creí que solamente los niños ricos podían salir

Goro: Por orden del presidente de la clase, ahora los deportistas también pueden salir

Kung Lao: Veré al director, sin él no pueden autorizar nada

Sindel: En realidad no es así

Kung Lao: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Y Sindel aparece en la escena…

Kung Lao: Responda, ¿Por qué no es así?

Sindel: Es el director quien da órdenes dentro de la escuela, y es el presidente de la clase si decide autorizarlo, pero no te equivocaste del todo

Goro: Este alumno está intentando salir – dice deteniendo a Kung Lao con el brazo

Sindel: Solamente los niños ricos y los deportistas pueden salir por una demanda del padre de otro alumno y por orden del presidente de la clase

Kung Lao: ¿Pero no acaba de decir que es el director quien da las órdenes?

Sindel: También dije que no te equivocabas del todo, el estudiante elegido como presidente de la clase tiene autorización para hacer mínimos cambios en las normas

Fujin aparece también en la escena…

Kung Lao: Profesor, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sindel: Sí, Fujin. ¿No tienes tu clase hoy?

Fujin: Sí, pero no pude evitar su conversación

Sindel: Le decía al alumno algo sobre el salir de la escuela

Fujin: Ah, sí. Creo injusto que ciertos alumnos tengan permitido salir y otros no

Kintaro: El director es quien aprobó esa norma, respondemos a él

Kung Lao: Más tarde hablaré con él y resolveré todo en cuestión de segundos

Li Mei aparece también en la escena…

Goro: Prohibido salir de la escuela

Li Mei: No pienso salir, al menos hoy

Kung Lao: Pero yo sí, y no parece haber mucha dificultad para salir

Kintaro: El control es mínimo en la puerta porque es necesario cubrir toda la academia, como no son muchos los que pueden salir es fácil el trabajo

Goro: Conocemos a todos los alumnos

Kung Lao: ¿También a Kai?

Sindel: Por favor. – dice deteniendo la conversación – Y ahora, señorita Li Mei, ¿puede decir que hace usted aquí?

Li Mei: Tengo que hablar con Kung Lao a solas

Kintaro: Llévatelo entonces

Fujin: Cuídense

Kung Lao: Espero que no lo haya dicho en doble sentido – piensa mientras se aleja con Li Mei

Li Mei: Skarlet nos dijo a las reporteras sobre tu plan y estamos investigando mucho

Kung Lao: Ya tienen algo, entonces

Li Mei: No, pero te avisaremos si encontramos basura en todo esto

Kung Lao: Debo ir a clase de Gimnasia, espero tener un buen profesor

Sub-Zero aparece en la conversación…

Li Mei y Kung Lao: ¡Sub-Zero!

Sub-Zero: El profesor Shao Kahn es un demente del deporte, es agresivo, rudo, terrorífico y gruñón. Te haría levantar la academia sólo con las manos si quisiera

Kung Lao: Lo dices porque eres un nerd, y la educación física les aterra

Li Mei: Este nerd tiene razón

Sub-Zero: ¿Nerd?

Li Mei: Shao Kahn es un pésimo maestro, y hay una chica a la que expulsaron por hacerle frente a sus agresiones, así que trata de caerle bien o no cuestionarlo

Kung Lao: Le voy a cambiar la vida, ningún maestro puede detener a Kung Lao

* * *

En el gimnasio…

Shao Kahn: Bienvenido. Usted debe ser Kung Lao, el polémico chico nuevo

Kung Lao: Y usted Shao Kahn, el profesor agresivo

Shao Kahn: ¡NO SOY AGRESIVO! – dice gritándole en la cara

Hotaru: Profesor, quién será mi rival

Shao Kahn mira a Kung Lao…

Kung Lao: No, esta vez vengo solamente a ver

Shao Kahn: Tranquilo, novato. Nadie pelea en su primer clase

Hotaru: ¡Vamos! ¿Nadie va a pelear conmigo?

Kung Lao: Déjame adivinar, clan de los "chicos rudos"

Kobra: ¿¡Quién es de los chicos rudos!?

Hotaru: Yo, niño rico

Kobra: Yo pelearé, y recuerdo recoger tu nariz después de la pelea, niño pobre

Hotaru: Usarás tus billetes para limpiar tu sangre

Baraka: ¡Peleen!

Freddy: ¿Van a pelear o a seguir hablando?

Hotaru y Kobra: A seguir hablando

Shao Kahn: No señor, pelearán ahora

Tanto Hotaru como Kobra se ponen en posición de pelea y el combate comienza…

Shao Kahn: Escucha novato – le dice a Kung Lao – ellos pertenecen a dos clanes rivales, si quieres sobrevivir te aconsejo no entrar en su guerra. El combate es son armas ni poderes, solamente artes marciales

Luego de que Kobra le rompa la nariz a Hotaru los "Rudos" y los "Ricos" intervienen y se arma una guerra dentro del gimnasio entre ambas facciones

Shao Kahn: Seguro te preguntas, ¿Cómo es que un niño rico puede golpear a un rudo? – le dice a Kung Lao

Liu Kang: Si me permite yo le contesto

Kung Lao: Liu Kang – dice y voltea la vista

Liu Kang: Ellos tienen un club de boxeo, y los pobres rudos no tienen nada

Kung Lao sin voltear la cabeza abre grande los ojos, como si le hubiese interesado lo que Liu Kang dijo…

Y así termina este capítulo, muchas gracias por verlo y si puedo trataré de incluir más a otros personajes, deberé pensar y pensar mucho, pero lo haré y estoy al tanto de cada comentario, veré cuando y como incluir lo que proponen.

* * *

Y si me permiten, cierro con otra escena loca, esta vez de mi juicio por ya saben que…

Juez: Matiaspunk01, es acusado de los siguientes delitos, escribir una historia mal redactada, burlarse de sus acusantes, asesinato de dos profesores

Matiaspunk01: Y pronto serán tres

Juez: También de intento de abuso sexual, de tráfico de marihuana, venta de películas truchas, y hacer llorar a la niña del Candy Crush en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Cómo se declara?

Matiaspunk01: Declaro que esta pantomima me aburre y no la voy a seguir

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, el cual deberán esperar ya que estudiaré para rendir bien, y cuando vuelva posiblemente después de aprobar el viernes con otro capítulo de esta o de otra serie mía, chau.


	5. Chapter 5: una sensible Li Mei

Buen día a todos, llegamos al quinto capítulo sí señor. Aunque será un poco diferente seguiré manteniendo el formato de pie. Como les dije estoy al tanto de sus reviews, así que dejen aunque sea uno. En otras palabras, este capítulo se tratará más sobre Li Mei

Este capítulo empieza el mismo día jueves desde la trifulca armada en el gimnasio…

Shao Kahn: ¡Alto! ¡Quédense quietos! ¡Van a destruir mi gimnasio! ¡Malditos niños! – dice mirando hacia todos lados

Kung Lao: ¡Oiga! ¿Qué demonios haré un mi primer clase?

Shao Kahn: No hay tiempo para eso, novato. Vete y lo arreglamos la próxima semana

Kung Lao: Espero que esta clase de problemas no me involucren, – piensa – aunque podría aprovechar para darle una lección a Liu Kang

Kung Lao se intenta retirar del gimnasio, cuando llegan los médicos para atender a Hotaru, y Kobra lo detiene…

Kobra: ¿Viste eso, nuevo? Ve al club de boxeo cerca del muelle y aprenderás a boxear de verdad

Pero Kung lo ignora y se va del gimnasio…

Li Mei: ¡Hola! Se me ocurrió que cuando podamos salir tengamos una cita

Kung Lao: Lo siento, sin compromisos. Pero averigua como salir y lo pensaré – dice y se retira

Li Mei entra al gimnasio para ver el gran quilombo y saca su cámara…

Li Mei: ¿Listos? Digan whisky – dice antes de sacar la fotografía – para el periódico escolar, gran trifulca en el gimnasio

Liu Kang: ¡Lárgate, metiche! Un pobre idiota se rompió la nariz peleando, ese Hotaru

Li Mei: No es mi culpa, y no lo sabía

Liu Kang: Ahora lo sabes, lárgate ahora – dice echándola

Li Mei: No lo haré, estoy haciendo mi trabajo como reportera

Liu Kang le roba la cámara, Scorpion lo ve pasar y usa su spear para quitársela, desgraciadamente la rompe y Li Mei corre a Scorpion sólo para insultarlo…

Li Mei: ¡Idiota! ¡Rompiste mi cámara!

Scorpion la deja en el piso y sale huyendo...

Liu Kang: Perdiste, niña.

Li Mei: ¡Todo es tu culpa! – dice atacándolo

Liu Kang: ¡Ya basta! – dice tomándola del brazo – hice lo que debía y nada más

Li Mei: ¡Soy una chica, no puedes agarrarme así! – dice intentando liberarse – ¡espera a que Kung se entere!

Liu Kang la toma del pelo y la lanza al piso…

Liu Kang: Si valoras tu vida espero que no se entere – dice señalándola

Li Mei: Y se lo diré al director, él te echaría

Liu Kang: ¿el director? ¿Qué hará él? Yo tengo un gran plan para dominarlos a todos, pero no te lo diré, tu novio será quién más lo sufra

Li Mei: ¡Kung Lao no es mi novio! ¡Sólo nos besamos una vez y es todo! ¡Ve a tomar tus pastillas, dragadicto!

Liu Kang amenaza con golpear a Li Mei cuando Kung Lao sale por la puerta trasera de la escuela y los ve…

Kung Lao: ¡Ya te vi, Liu Kang! – dice desde muy lejos y corre en dirección a él

Aprovechando que estaba muy lejos logró huir al gimnasio, y Li Mei no podía levantarse por su cuenta…

Kung Lao: ¡Li Mei! Lo siento, es mi culpa. – dice arrodillándose – No te levantes, descansa en el suelo

Li Mei: Ese chico no toma sus pastillas – dice conteniendo su tristeza

Kung Lao: Lo sé, así se convirtió en mi enemigo

Li Mei: No puedo soportarlo – dice y rompe el llanto y se toma la rodilla derecha

Kung Lao: ¿Te duele aquí? – dice señalando su rodilla

Li Mei: ¿Puedes llevarme a la enfermería?

Kung Lao accede al pedido, la levanta en sus brazos y le pregunta…

Kung Lao: ¿Dónde está la enfermería?

Li Mei: Te guiaré – dice sonriendo en un mar de lágrimas

* * *

Como nada más destacado pasó ese día, a excepción de cuando Kai se tragó una mosca, y cuando Cyrax se hizo encima (otra vez), pasemos al día siguiente.

Kung Lao salía de la residencia masculina cuando previamente le decía a Kai que iría a la residencia femenina…

Kai: Eso te costará burlas, discusiones y una paliza por parte de Sheeva

Kung Lao: ¿Sheeva? ¿La mujer Shokan? La he visto ayer

Kai: Es quien cuida la residencia femenina para que no entren hombres, esa residencia es más grande que la nuestra

Scorpion: Es verdad, una vez metimos a Cyrax ahí dentro

Baraka: Fue su mejor cumpleaños

Scorpion: ¿Y que hay entre tú y Li Mei? – le dice a Kung Lao – Sé que la salvaste ayer

Kung Lao: Nada, no hay nada. Quiero celebrar que aprobé matemáticas con ese tal Quan Chi

Mientras tanto en la residencia femenina…

Li Mei: Levántense, compañeras. Debemos seguir la investigación

Skarlet: Sé que encontraremos algo hoy

Sonya: ¿Y por qué?

Skarlet: Porque podemos denunciar al director, y controlarlo a diversión

Tanya: No, eso no funcionará

Li Mei: Kung dijo que hablaría con el director sobre las salidas, pero nunca lo hizo

Skarlet: A mí me dijo que quería un chisme para extorsionar a un niño rico

Sareena: Nadie mejor que nosotras para los chismes, ¿verdad Li? ¿Li Mei? ¿Me escuchas?

Li Mei se encontraba pensativa mirando hacia otro lado…

Sonya: Creo que está pensando en el chico nuevo

Li Mei: ¡Claro que no! – responde agresivamente

Skarlet: Cálmate

Kitana aparece en la escena…

Kitana: Chicas, sobre el periódico escolar…

Tanya: No estará para hoy, tal vez para mañana

Kitana: Pónganse a trabajar, ¿sí? Recuerden que todos y todas esperan por mi sección de moda, aunque tal vez a las demás chicas les queden mal los atuendos, es que brillo por mí misma

Tanya: Ya sabes que tu sección sí está lista, pero debemos terminar el periódico entero

Kitana: Como detesto que se retrasen, – le dice retirándose – deberían ser más profesionales

Sonya: ¿Listas? – le dice a las demás

Las demás: ¡Listas!

Li Mei: Escuchen, los ricos tienen permitido salir porque mantienen económicamente la academia, y los deportistas por orden del presidente de la clase, debemos embaucar a uno de esos grupos

Sareena: Ya sé, podemos buscar historial oscuro sobre Kira o Kitana

Sonya: Bien pensado, y ahora a buscar – dice levantando el pulgar

* * *

Todas se dirigen simultáneamente a diferentes lugares, Tanya va al gimnasio, Sonya va a la guarida de niños ricos, Skarlet revisa en la residencia femenina, Sareena va al armario de porristas y Li Mei va al edificio escolar. Todas se comunican entre ellas con sus celulares...

Sonya: Aquí Sonya Blade, no veo nada aquí que pertenezca a Kira – dice hablándole a un celular

Skarlet: Tampoco en su cuarto, ni en el de Kitana

Sareena: Tampoco en el armario de porristas veo algo de Kitana o Kira, excepto sus uniformes

Tanya: Revise sus casilleros y no hay nada incriminador. Li Mei, ¿Cómo vas con los casilleros?

Li Mei: El de Kitana no tiene nada incriminador, veré el de Kira ahora

Li Mei abre el casillero de Kira con el viejo método de poner la oreja en el casillero y girar la cerradura, al instante encuentra una carta de Kobra dirigida a ella

Tanya: ¿Li Mei? Contéstame, ¿cómo vas?

Pero Li Mei se entretiene leyendo la carta de Kobra imaginando su voz

Kobra: Querida Kira, tú sabes lo que siento por ti a pesar de que somos primos. Quiero que nos veamos el viernes a las 9 de la noche en la puerta del cine, y de ahí al arque de la ciudad. Yo invito como siempre, te quiero mucho y te espero. Kobra

Li Mei: Supongo que esto podría servir

Liu Kang se aparece y le habla a su espalda…

Liu Kang: ¿Qué lees?

Li Mei se da vuelta y en cuanto lo hace Liu Kang le arrebata la carta

Liu Kang: ¿Qué es esto? – dice al leer la carta – una carta de amor, ¿de Kobra?

Li Mei: No es para mí, es para Kira

Liu Kang: Es verdad – dice al volver a leer – ¿abriste su casillero?

Li Mei: No, estaba abierto

Liu Kang: Lo sé todo, sé que están investigando para extorsionar a los niños ricos y hacer que los dejen pasear por ahí tú, tus amigas y ese fenómeno de Kung Lao, pues adivina qué, yo tendré pronto permiso para salir

Li Mei: No puede ser – dice tomándose la cabeza

Liu Kang: Ahora puedo acusarte con el director de abrir otro casillero que no sea el tuyo. – dice levantando la carta – o aún mejor, puedo decirles a los niños ricos lo que hiciste y que obliguen al director a que te expulse. A menos que… – dice y se acerca lentamente a ella – tú y yo

Li Mei: ¡No! – dice y lo empuja hacia atrás cayendo sobre otros casilleros

Liu Kang: ¡Es todo!

Así, Liu Kang enfurece y lanza un puño a Li Mei, ella lo esquiva y mete a Liu Kang dentro del casillero de Kira, cerrándolo con él adentro y sale huyendo a las corridas. Minutos después Kabal y Jarek lo encuentran…

Liu Kang: ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Kabal: Si, claro. – y fuerza la puerta para sacarlo

Jarek: ¿Cómo entraste?

Liu Kang: Fuí metido aquí

Jarek: ¿Por quién?

Al pensar que sería burlado de por vida por el hecho de que fue Li Mei quien lo hizo, Liu Kang dio otra respuesta…

Liu Kang: Fue Kung Lao, está tratando de desquitarse con ustedes porque ustedes pueden salir y él no puede

Kabal: ¿Kung Lao? ¿Y por qué te metió justamente en el casillero de Kira?

Liu Kang: Encontró esto adentro – dice enseñando la carta de Kobra y se la da a Kabal

Jarek: La carta de Kobra, esto no es bueno. La iba a dar a conocer

Liu Kang: Y el amor entre primos es grotesco, vulgar y cochino

Kabal: Tal vez pero el director se enterará, y después lo haremos boxear en el club para que sufra

Jarek: Recuerda que él venció a Kratos

Kabal: ¿De qué hablas? El chico tuvo suerte de salir vivo contra el gigantón. Además, Kratos es un caníbal que no sabe boxear, podríamos invitarlo también y golpearlo nosotros

Jarek: Pues suerte y espero le puedas ganar

Kabal: ¿Le tienes miedo?

Jarek: Y que encuentres un compañero para boxear contra ellos – dice y se va

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

Li Mei: Aquí estás

Kung Lao: Sí aquí estoy

Reptile: Todos estamos aquí

Drahmin: Como cada día a esta hora

Li Mei: Debo hablar con Kung Lao

Kung Lao: Salgamos un momento

Ambos salen de la escuela, y afuera Li Mei explica lo que sucedió hace instantes…

Li Mei: Entonces lo esquivé y lo metí adentro del casillero

Kung Lao: Eres feroz, o él es un débil

Li Mei: Me castigarán, mis padres no van a creerlo. – dice desesperadamente – Nunca había hecho algo así, y Liu Kang hará que me expulsen. ¡Esto es terrible! – y no resiste y se pone a llorar

Kung Lao: Si te calmas podré pensar una solución rápida. Espero que aún se encuentre adentro del casillero

Sindel: ¡Kung Lao! – dice a través del altavoz ¡Preséntese en la oficina del director de inmediato!

Kung Lao: ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Qué hice ahora!? – y vuelve a entrar a la escuela y de ahí a la oficina del director

* * *

Durante el recorrido, intenta descifrar de qué lo acusarán pero no lo consigue y pasa a la oficina, donde además de al director, encuentra a Kabal, Jarek, Kobra y Kira…

Raiden: Que pena que te comportes así

Kung Lao: ¿De qué está usted hablando?

Kobra: ¡Admítelo!

Kira: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kung Lao: No sé de qué se trata todo esto – dice entre riéndose

Jarek: No debiste meterte con nosotros

Kabal: Nosotros mantenemos la academia, niño imbécil

Kung Lao: Díganme de lo que me acusan porque no les entiendo

Raiden: Dicen que forzaste el casillero de Kira y le robaste una carta, y que Liu Kang impidió el robo y lo metiste dentro del casillero

Kung Lao abre sus ojos asombrado por entender por fin el asunto…

Mientras tanto afuera…

Tanya: ¿Li Mei, pasa algo?

Li Mei: Me descubrieron, me echarán de la escuela de seguro – dice tristemente

Sareena: ¿Quién te sorprendió?

Li Mei: Fue Liu Kang, y recién llamaron a Kung Lao a la oficina del director

Sonya: Todo indica que inculparán a Kung Lao y tú te salvarás

Li Mei: No puedo dejarlo así

Skarlet: Recuerda que fue idea suya

Li Mei: Si no hubiese descuidado esto no habría pasado – dice volviendo a llorar

Sonya: Todo estará bien, tal vez Kung se haga cargo

Sareena: O tal vez te delate para salvarse él

Li Mei: ¿Tú crees?

Kratos: ¿Dónde está Kung Lao?

Sonya: En la oficina del director castigado

Kratos: No si Kratos puede evitarlo – dice y si mete en la escuela

Volviendo a la dirección…

Mientras los niños ricos le hablan a Raiden sobre los hechos, Kung Lao piensa en lo que dijo Li Mei…

* * *

FLASHBACK

Li Mei: Me castigarán, mis padres no van a creerlo. – dice desesperadamente – Nunca había hecho algo así, y Liu Kang hará que me expulsen. ¡Esto es terrible! – y no resiste y se pone a llorar

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Raiden: En vista de estos hechos lo menos que puedo hacer es…

Y en ese momento entra Kratos…

Kratos: ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¡Kratos quiere saberlo! – y le dice a los niños ricos – ¡dejen en paz a mi amigo, tontos!

Kobra: ¿¡quieres pelear, grandulón!?

Kung Lao: Disculpe director, ¿sabe lo que en realidad pasó? Liu Kang intentó abusar de Li Mei, y lo castigué metiéndolo dentro del casillero, ¿contento?

Raiden: No lo creo. Así que Li Mei participó de la escena, ¿eh? ¿Ella abrió la cerradura?

Kung Lao: No. – dice bajando la cabeza – Fui yo

Raiden: Tú robaste la carta también, entonces

Kung Lao: Sí, yo lo hice. Li Mei es inocente

Raiden: Mañana cumplirás tu castigo

Kobra: ¿Cuál castigo? ¡Expúlselo!

Raiden: ¡Yo soy el director! ¡Yo soy quien manda! ¡Si me amenazan otra vez los expulso y sus padres serán demandados y perderán una fortuna!

Niños ricos: Si, señor

Jarek: Pero esto le costará más caro a usted – dice en voz baja

Kung Lao sale bajando la cabeza y al llegar a salir de la escuela Li Mei comienza a seguirlo

Li Mei: ¿Qué pasó?

Kung Lao: Estoy castigado, fui culpado de lo que hiciste

Li Mei: No debiste hacerte cargo, pero gracias

Kung Lao continúa caminando sin hacer caso a Li Mei quien se detiene…

Li Mei: ¡Oye! ¡Lo siento, vuelve!

Hasta aquí el capítulo, disfruté mucho al escribirlo espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo, chau


	6. Chapter 6: preparado para el boxeo

Hola a los dos o tres usuarios por día que ven mis historias, empiezo por decir en primer lugar que descubrí que mis manos crecieron y son ahora más grandes que mis pies, en segundo lugar debería estudiar pero les estoy escribiendo, en tercer lugar logré hacer llorar más de 1000 veces a la niña del Candy Crush. Y en último lugar, pero no menos importante, sé que me han sugerido dos parejas alocadas en lo que son términos de bandas, pandillas, clanes, asociaciones o como ustedes les guste llamarlo (si lo llaman "papas fritas" también cuenta) en fin sé que me han pedido formar un par de parejas locas dentro del fic (Sub Zero X Kitana y Johnny Cage X Jade, respectivamente)

Les comento que una de esas parejas sí se concretará, pero sólo una, y deberán esperar más capítulos ya que aún no he llegado a una decisión, ni he planeado nada aún

ADVERTENCIA: recuerden por favor que en esta fic los que se caracterizan como alumnos de la academia tienen 17 años, no lo olviden

Llegó el sábado. El día anterior, Kung Lao y Kratos fueron desafiados por los niños ricos a pelear en su club de boxeo en un torneo por parejas, a lo que ambos accedieron. Pero nuevamente empieza el día con un anuncio del director…

Raiden: Alumnos, el día de hoy nos visitará un inspector, así que se comportarán de manera adecuada o serán expulsados. En otros anuncios, a partir de esta semana todos los domingos las puertas de la escuela estarán abiertas para los que quieran salir. Así dejarán de llamarle "internado" a esta academia. Y por último, Kung Lao deberá presentarse en el jardín del fondo de la academia para cumplir su castigo

En la residencia masculina…

Kung Lao: Sábado, el último día de clases semanalmente. Antes solía divertirme los sábados

Kai: Y después viniste a parar aquí

Kung Lao: ¿Quién es el profesor de Historia?

Kai: El profesor Shinnok, Y está realmente mal de la cabeza. Cree que es un veterano de guerra

Kung Lao: El vagabundo también, y como acabó ya lo sabes

Kai: De hecho el vagabundo sí fue a la guerra, y se traumatizó

Kung Lao: Pues qué pena – dice saliendo – pero yo debo tratar con ese Shinnok

Desgraciadamente, al salir se encuentra con Li Mei quien cargaba con una beba…

Li Mei: Hola, Kung. Necesito un gran favor

Kung Lao: dirás, otro gran favor – dice seriamente

Li Mei: Yo debo terminar el periódico escolar, tú cuidarás a mi hermanita ¿sí?

Kung Lao: Espera, yo…

Li Mei: ¡Genial! Sabía que podía contar contigo – dice radiante de felicidad y le pasa a la beba

Kung Lao: Espera, no dije que…

Li Mei: Me voy, chau – dice y se aleja

Kung Lao: Ni siquiera me escuchó – dice y vuelve a entrar

Kai: ¡Un bebé!

Kung Lao: Sí, ¿quieres tenerlo? – dice y le da la beba

Kai: Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kung Lao: Es la hermanita de Li Mei

Kai juega con la beba y Kung Lao escapa hacia la escuela…

Mientras tanto con los bravucones…

Baraka: Debes darle tu mejor golpe

Scorpion: Recuerda que será una tormenta de sangre

Mientras Kratos enfurece y cierra su puño…

Freddy: ¡Mátalo! ¡Tú puedes, Kratos!

Havik: ¡Sí, eres el más fuerte!

Kratos ruge y da un gran golpe atravesando la bolsa de arena, y los bravucones lo aplauden…

Reptile: ¡Así se hace!

Kratos: ¡Destruir! ¡Destruir! – grita con gran potencia sacando su brazo de la bolsa de arena

Drahmin: ¡Ja!, le encanta destruir – le dice a Baraka

Baraka: Sí

Ahora a la guarida de niños ricos…

Kano: ¡Debieron avisarme antes de actuar por su cuenta!

Kabal y Kobra: Si, Kano – dicen bajando la cabeza

Kano: ¿Y si pierden? ¿No lo pensaron? Quedaremos en ridículo por su culpa, ¡Por su culpa!

Kabal: Hay que ser positivos, ellos nunca han boxeado en su vida. No saben esquivar ni dar puñetazos certeros como nosotros

Kano: Véanlo de esta forma, el chico nuevo es bastante atento, y tiene buenos reflejos, y el grandulón podría romperte los brazos si te cubrieras

Kobra: Pero no son ágiles como nosotros

Kano: No hay vuelta atrás – le dice dándoles la espalda – así que espero que ganen o ya verán

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la academia…

Sonya: Aquí está, por fin terminamos – dice con un diario en la mano

Skarlet: ¿Las copias se repartirán?

Sonya: Mas tarde, aún no hay suficientes copias

En otra parte de la biblioteca…

Tanya: Li mei, Sareena, estamos retrasadas así que repartan por favor las copias que van saliendo

Sareena: Seguro, ¿tú que dices, Li Mei?

Li Mei: ¿No habría que revisar si están bien o mal impresas?

Tanya: Claro que no, todas salen igual de bien impresas

Liu Kang aparece en la escena…

Sareena: Por favor, vete

Li Mei: Estamos trabajando

Liu Kang: Pierden su tiempo, nadie fuera de la academia leerá esta basura jamás. Y no hagan tantas copias, lo único que lograrán es llenar la academia de papeles tirados en el piso

Sareena: ¡No otra vez!

Liu Kang: Y dime, ¿te sigues besando con ese Kung Lao?

Li Mei: No, y es todo

Liu Kang: No hablaba contigo, sino con Sareena

Sareena: ¡Cállate!

Li Mei: ¿en verdad lo hiciste?

Liu Kang: Dile la verdad, Sareena

Sareena duda en dar una respuesta, pero al final se decide…

Sareena: ¡Sólo una vez, pero fue antes que tú y nunca lo volví a ver!

Liu Kang: Ya lo oíste, – le dice a Li Mei – ¿Qué harás ahora?

Li Mei levanta su mano, y le da un cachetazo a Liu Kang…

Sareena: Bien hecho. Tú sabes que es broma

Li Mei: Escucha, Liu Kang. No sé por qué intentas destruir este grupo, pero no lo harás

Liu Kang se retira sin decir una palabra…

Li Mei: Si fue antes que yo no hay problema

Sareena: No pasó nada. Entonces, es verdad que te gusta

Tanya y Sareena esperan atentamente una respuesta, y al mismo tiempo aparecen Skarlet y Sonya quienes escucharon la pregunta…

Sonya: Dilo

Li Mei: Sí. Si me gusta – dice con una enorme sonrisa

Las chicas se agrupan y abrazan a Li Mei…

Skarlet: Lo sabíamos

Li Mei: Ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a mi hermanita. Es que la traje y la deje al cargo de ya saben quién

Vayamos a la sala de historia…

Kung Lao: ¡Aprobé!

Shinnok: Sí, aprobó. Ahora hágame el favor de irse

Kung Lao: Con gusto, señor con cara de payaso

Shinnok: ¿¡Cara de payaso!? – dice levantándose de su asiento

Kung Lao corre a la salida del salón, y después sale de la escuela. Una vez afuera camina normalmente y se encuentra con que Meat limpiaba el piso y se llenó sus zapatos de sangre…

Kung Lao: ¡Maldito conserje!

Meat: Te acostumbrarás – dice y luego emprende una risa malvada

Raiden aparece en el lugar…

Meat: Señor director, se ensuciará los pies

Raiden: Vine porque no quería verte en mi oficina

Meat: ¿Va a decirme algo?

Raiden: Sí, estás despedido

Meat: ¿Despedido? No veo razón para despedirme

Raiden le señala abajo y Meat observa el piso lleno de sangre

Kung Lao: A mí me debes un nuevo par de zapatos

Meat: Pues no los tendrás, y me niego a irme

Raiden: ¡Abran las puertas! – le grita a Goro y Kintaro quienes aun estando lejos lo escuchan y obedecen

Meat: ¡No, no la haga! ¡Se lo ruego!

Raiden crea un poderoso rayo que empuja a Meat hasta la salida…

Kintaro: Y si vuelves a entrar – dice y hace sonar sus puños igual que Goro

Meat: De acuerdo. – dice asustado – Me voy para siempre – y sale corriendo

Kung Lao: ¿Y qué hará con el piso, director?

Raiden: Pensaré en algo

Volviendo a la residencia masculina…

Kai: Tal vez debas tomar leche, pero no hay cocina aquí

Kai sale cargando a la beba y camina hacia la escuela, donde encuentra en la puerta a Kung Lao y Raiden

Kung Lao: Saliste de la residencia

Raiden: No se permiten bebés en la academia, temo que se quedará conmigo hasta que un mayor responsable lo reclame – dice y le quita la beba a Kai

Kai: No es mía, es de Li Mei – dice desesperado

Raiden: ¿Li Mei es madre? – dice sorprendido

Kung Lao: ¡Claro que no! – dice exaltado – Es su hermanita

Raiden: Llamaré a sus padres para que se lo lleven ahora mismo – dice y desaparece

Kung Lao: No debiste traerla

Kai: Lo siento

Kung Lao: Ahora seré yo quien se enfrente a Li Mei

Ambos toman caminos diferentes, Kai vuelve a mirar televisión en la residencia masculina, y Kung Lao sigue su camino hacia la biblioteca, y se encuentra con Kratos…

Kratos: Debes entrenar, Kratos quiere ganar y destruir niños ricos

Kung Lao: Ok. Un poco de entrenamiento me hará más fuerte, supongo

Van al garaje de la escuela, donde los bravucones habían reparado la bolsa de arena que Kratos rompió…

Baraka: Tú, Kung Lao, Pégale a la bolsa de arena

Kratos: Bien, Kratos entrenará con la pared – dice y empieza a golpear la pared

Reptile: Kratos en un bravucón de primer nivel

Más tarde ese día, y después de entrenar, Kung Lao recuerda que debía ir a la biblioteca, pero en la fuente de agua encuentra sentada a Li Mei

Kung Lao: ¿Pasa algo?

Li Mei: ¡Se supone que ibas a cuidar a mi hermanita! – dice furiosa

Kung Lao: No me diste tiempo a decirte que tenía cosas que hacer

Li Mei: Nadie sabe dónde está – dice desesperadamente

Kung Lao: ¿Sabías que traer bebés a la academia es contra las reglas?

Li Mei: Mis padres insistieron, no tengo la culpa, y tú tampoco.

Kung Lao: Está con el director ahora, y llamarán a tus padres para llevársela

Li Mei: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Kung Lao: Fue culpa de Kai

Li Mei: ¿Quién es Kai?

Kung Lao: ¿No conoces a Kai? Es mi amigo el que siempre se encierra en la residencia masculina

Li Mei: Nunca lo he visto

Kung Lao: ¿Y cómo va el diario? – dice sentándose a su lado

Li Mei: Ya salió el periódico escolar, tengo uno aquí si quieres leerlo – dice enseñando el periódico

Kung Lao abre el diario, y empieza a leer lo que ve, y cambia de página gradualmente…

Kung Lao: Sección de moda, deportistas de la academia, ¿lista de popularidad?

Li Mei: Es la lista donde incluimos a todos los alumnos

Kung Lao: Primer lugar Jax, segundo lugar Kitana, tercer lugar Johnny Cage, ¿Yo estoy por aquí?

Li Mei: Estás en el puesto número 26

Kung Lao: Kratos está en el número 27, Liu Kang está en el 35, y Cyrax está en último lugar. Pero espera, Kai no figura en esta lista

Li Mei: No conozco a tu amigo Kai, tal vez nadie lo conoce. Por eso no aparece

Kung Lao: Debería salir más seguido

Li Mei: Tal vez sea incluido en el próximo, en el último lugar – dice sonriendo

Kung Lao: Escucha, mañana tendré una pelea en el club de boxeo de niños ricos, ¿quieres ir a verme?

Li Mei: Emmm… ahí estaré – dice y luego piensa – que pena, y yo que quería tener una cita con él mañana

Al día siguiente, o sea domingo, en la residencia femenina…

Li Mei: Y eso pasó

Skarlet: Los chicos siempre tienen esos conflictos sin resolución

Li Mei: Creí que le gustaba

Sonya: Tal vez sí, pero los chicos no se aferran en nada a sus sentimientos. Si alguien debe dar el primer paso serás tú. Él nunca admitirá que le gustas

Li Mei: Y entonces debo ir a verlo pelearse en el club de boxeo de los niños ricos

Sareena: No tienes que hacerlo. Él tal vez quiere hacerte sufrir

Tanya: Es verdad, no podemos permitir que vayas, él debe respetarte como mujer

Li Mei: En realidad no quiero ir, pero si él me lo pidió debe ser porque realmente quiere que vaya

Skarlet: No lo sé, puede que le de igual si vas o no

Más tarde ese día, se presentaba la gran pelea, Kratos estaba decidido pero Kung Lao estaba inseguro al no ver a Li Mei entre el público…

Kung Lao: ¿No vendrá Li Mei?

Kratos: Concéntrate, hoy correrá sangre y no será la de Kratos

En el ring, Kano tiene a mano un micrófono…

Kano: Me alegra mucho presentar el día de hoy una gran pelea, esto es normalmente un gimnasio, pero hoy será el centro de un espectáculo único. De un lado, mis amigos y compañeros de clase, Kabal y Kobra

Ellos hacen su triunfal aparición, y Kobra habla al micrófono…

Kobra: Hoy, no solamente vine a pelear, también vine por mi venganza. Kabal y yo derrotaremos en segundos a esos pobretones y ustedes podrán irse – dice y le pasa el micrófono a Kabal

Kabal: Hoy presenciarán una pelea que va más allá de lo deportivo, esta pelea será por el honor y por el respeto que merecemos en verdad – y devuelve el micrófono a Kano

Kano: Y es momento de presentar a los visitantes, uno de ellos es el nuevo alumno quien se mete siempre en donde no debe, el otro es un cavernícola. Ellos son, Kung Lao y Kratos

Kratos sale adelante y Kung Lao sale detrás mirando al público buscando a Li Mei, sin encontrarla, Kratos intenta agarrar el micrófono pero Kano lo quita y baja del ring, al mismo tiempo sube un árbitro. Kratos y Kobra serán los primeros en pelear mientras que Kabal y Kung abandonan el ring y suena la campana. Y Dairou y Darrius Hacen de comentaristas…

Dairou: Este combate será un gran choque que quedará en la historia

Darrius: Ya lo creo, quienes pierdan quedarán marcados de por vida

Mientras tanto en la academia, en la residencia femenina…

Li Mei: Espero que le vaya bien sin mí

Hasta aquí el capítulo los dejo con un poco de suspenso, en el próximo la pelea y más aventuras para todos. Se despide matiaspunk01 hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7: celos y nada más

Este es el capítulo siete, y comienza desde el club de boxeo, donde empezará la gran pelea…

Kratos y Kobra son los primeros en pelear, Kobra se mueve constantemente de izquierda a derecha y lanza golpes a Kratos cuando él no puede encontrarlo mirando a ambos lados.

Aunque Kobra no logra llegar a la cara de Kratos, él no logra ningún avance en la pelea…

Darrius: Kratos no encuentra a Kobra, Kobra castiga al pecho pero Kratos resiste

Dairou: Atención Kratos encontró a Kobra, lo golpea y Kobra esquiva, ¡le devuelve un golpe por fin en la cara!

Kratos comienza a alejarse y Kobra se acerca entrando en su espacio. Al intentar fuertes golpes sin éxito, no logra nada más que dar a Kobra oportunidad de contraatacar una y otra vez…

Dairou: Parece que Kobra está en un gran estado físico, y Kratos no se siente bien

Darrius: ¡Atención, Kratos está en la cuerda!

Kung Lao: ¿Qué pasa?

Kratos: Verás, el día de hoy Kratos se la pasó fumando

Kung Lao: ¿¡Tú fumas!?

Kratos: A veces

Kung Lao: ¡Pelea! ¡No te distraigas!

El árbitro impide que Kobra le pegue a Kratos cuando éste deja la cuerda y se prepara, un derechazo de Kobra marea a Kratos y sorprende a todos

Kobra: No eres tan fuerte, ¿eh?

Kung Lao: Ha estado fumando, por eso no está bien

Kobra: ¡Entonces ven tú!

Kung Lao entra al ring y Kratos sale…

Kobra: Acabas de entrar al centro del dolor – dice persuasivamente

* * *

Mientras tanto en la academia…

Shang Tsung: ¿Han visto a Mileena?

Hotaru: Creo que está en el club de boxeo de los ricos

Shang Tsung: ¿Quién quiere ir conmigo?

Reiko: Yo voy

Noob Saibot: Yo también

Hotaru: Yo no, todavía me duele la nariz

Shang Tsung: De prisa, debemos hacerle una visita a esos mediocres

Reiko: Consigamos una caja de huevos para lanzar

Noob: Y un spray para pintarles grafitis en su puerta

Ellos caminan a la entrada, Kai los observa desde lejos y piensa…

Kai: ¿Debo hacer algo para evitarlo o debo permitirlo? – piensa detenidamente – Tal vez si lo permito evite el final de la pelea. Pero, ¿estarán ganando?

Li Mei pasa junto a Kai y él pregunta…

Kai: ¿Vas al club de boxeo?

Li Mei: ¿Quién eres?

Kai: Soy Kai, amigo de Kung Lao

Li Mei: Ah, no voy a verlo ¿Tú sí?

Kai: Sí, sí iré

Li Mei: Dile que me perdone por no haber ido, pero tengo cosas que hacer – dice y sale de la escuela

Shao Kahn también se acerca a la puerta, y cuando sale recibe una piedrazo en el brazo…

Shao Kahn: ¡AUCH! – grita de dolor - ¡YA TE VÍ, ENJENDRO!

Jade se enconde tras los arbustos…

Shao Kahn: ¡Tienes suerte de no pertenecer más a esta escuela!

Jade: ¡Púdrase! – dice y sale corriendo

Li Mei: Esa es la chica a la que expulsaron hace unos meses – dice en voz baja

* * *

Li Mei sigue su camino y no para de pensar en lo que diría Kung Lao cuando la vea, pero vayamos con los chicos rudos…

Reiko: ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la tienda?

Shang Tsung: Es aquí, y además el club está lejos de esa tienda

Noob Saibot: Déjenme a mí, lo soluciono en segundos – dice y entra en una tienda

Vendedor: Bienvenido a Ñam Ñam

Noob Saibot: Deme una caja de huevos y un spray de pintura

Vendedor: Una caja de huevos y un spray de pintura costarían $30

Noob Saibot: Lo siento, no traje dinero – dice y sale de la tienda

Shang Tsung: ¿Qué fue eso?

Noob Saibot: Pues no tengo dinero para pagar esas cosas

Shang Tsung: Reiko, enséñale

Reiko: Emmm… creo que no me animaría a robarle. Como todos hice travesuras pero nunca he robado

Shang Tsung: Si no se da cuenta no es robar, sino encontrar. Así que entraré y me "encontraré" un spray y unos huevos

Shang Tsung entra a la tienda y ve una rata detrás del vendedor…

Vendedor: Bienvenido a Ñam Ñam

Shang Tsung: Señor, hay una rata detrás de usted

Vendedor: ¿Una rata? – dice y cuando se da vuelta se asusta

Shang Tsung aprovecha el gran temor del vendedor por las ratas que arrebata un spray y unos huevos sin que se dé cuenta y sale de la tienda…

Reiko: Bien hecho

Shang Tsung: Sigan mi ejemplo la próxima vez

* * *

Volviendo al club de boxeo…

Darrius: Termina el tercer round

Dairou: Los contrincantes no se sacan diferencias, pero el cuarto round lo dirá todo

En ese momento Kai llega y entra al club…

Kratos: El gusano llegó

Kai: ¿Cómo van?

Kung Lao: Mal, Kratos ha estado fumando y no se siente bien, y no conozco bien el boxeo

Kai: ¿No has entrenado con el vagabundo?

Kung Lao: Se lo llevaron a los pocos días de mi llegada

Kai: ¿Recuerdas la clase de Gimnasia?

Kratos: ¿Y la pelea contra Kratos?

Kung Lao: ¡Lo tengo! Ya sé cómo ganar. Recuerdo que cada vez que Hotaru lanzaba un golpe, Kobra daba un paso atrás y luego lo golpeaba, así le rompió la nariz. También cuando tuve un encuentro con Kratos él corrió hacia mí y lo dejé pasar estrellándose con la pared

Kai: Lo olvidaba, Li Mei no vendrá. Dice tener cosas que hacer y salió de la escuela

Kung Lao: No me importa, me siento seguro. – dice tranquilamente – Tal vez me perjudique estando cerca de mí

Luego de eso suena la campana y vuelven a verse Kung Lao y Kobra. En el momento, ninguno lanza golpes, sólo se miden y esperan la reacción del otro…

Dairou: ¿Qué es esto? Sólo se están estudiando uno al otro sin golpearse

Darrius: Es como que el primero que lanza un puño es el que pierde

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Li Mei se dirige a comprar a la tienda de ropa. Al entrar pregunta a la vendedora…

Li Mei: ¿Tiene un vestido color violeta de mi talla?

Vendedora: Por supuesto, sólo te costará $200 pero lo vale

Li Mei: Genial, tengo justo esa cantidad

La vendedora revisa entre la ropa y encuentra un vestido violeta de la talla de Li Mei…

Li Mei: ¿Puedo probármelo?

Vendedora: Entra en el probador número uno – dice pasándole el vestido

En la puerta de la tienda, Jade pasaba por ahí cuando en la vidriera estaban unos zapatos oscuros que no pudo evitar quedarse mirando con asombro

Jade: Algún día tendré esos zapatos – dice tocando la vidriera

* * *

Llegando al club de boxeo, Shang Tsung y sus acompañantes entran en acción…

Shang Tsung: Escribe la frase "los niños ricos son afeminados" – le dice a Reiko

Dentro del club de boxeo, continuaba el combate. Muy agotados tanto los de afuera como los de adentro del ring, Kung amaga y Kobra lanza un golpe. Kung se hace hacia atrás y golpea dando en el ojo de Kobra el cual cae tomándose la cara en el piso y sale arrastrándose del ring. En ese momento Kabal entra y corre velozmente, golpea a Kung sin que pueda defenderse tomándose de la cuerda para no caer. Kabal toma distancia vuelve a correr cuando Kung Lao hace un salto mortal (lo llamo Mortal Jump) hacia atrás saliendo del ring, Kabal no frena y rebota con las cuerdas hacia atrás donde Kratos lo espeaba. Kabal se da vuelta y sólo logra ver el gigantesco puño de Kratos acercándose a él noqueándolo…

Dairou: Comienza la cuenta, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco

El árbitro señala que no puede levantarse…

Darrius: Se acabó, los visitantes han ganado lamentablemente. Nuestros amigos han perdido

Desde una escalera, Kano lanza un láser a Kratos en la espalda, Kung lo ve y lo persigue…

Dairou: ¡Miren afuera! Están escribiendo grafitis

En el cuarto de arriba…

Kung Lao: ¡Muéstrate!

Kano: No debiste meterte con mi gente ni conmigo, el rey de los niños ricos

Kano dispara un láser de su ojo, Kung se cubre con un espejo que tenía al lado, el láser rebota en el espejo y le da casi en el otro ojo a Kano, haciendo que se retuerza en el piso, Kung lo va a buscar y lo toma de su ropa…

Kung Lao: ¿¡Quién es el rey ahora!? – dice amenazando con su otra mano

Kano: Tú – dice débilmente

Kung Lao: ¿¡Quién!?

Kano: Kung Lao – vuelve a decir débilmente

Kung Lao: ¡Así es, y tu primer orden será decir a los otros ricachones que me dejen en paz!

Kano: Fue Liu Kang, nos prometió el control absoluto de la academia

* * *

Así, los niños ricos desde ahora respetan y responden a Kung Lao. Al día siguiente, Lunes a la tarde y en la residencia masculina, recibe la visita de uno de los "chicos rebeldes"…

Chameleon: Tú debes ser Kung Lao

Kung Lao: Sí, estoy en boca de todos desde mi llegada

Chameleon: Mi amigo Shang necesita tu ayuda

Kung Lao: Pues dile a tu amigo Shang que venga y me lo pida

Chameleon: ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nadie le habla a Shang Tsung!

Kung Lao: ¡Pues vete! No lo ayudaré

Chameleon: No depende de ti, vas a ir a ayudarlo

Kung Lao: ¿¡Te parezco una ONG!? ¡Pide ayuda en otra parte!

Chameleon: ¡Te arrepentirás por eso! – dice retirándose

Kai: Está bien, ya se fue

Kung Lao: ¿Qué pasa en este sitio? – dice irónicamente – Todos necesitan mi ayuda, o quieren golpearme, o ambas cosas

Kai: ¿No sabes quién es Shang Tsung? Es el líder de los chicos rebeldes, tiene muchos amigos

Kung Lao: No les he hecho nada, aún

Kai: Si estás de su parte, él puede ayudarte contra Liu Kang

Kung Lao: Tienes razón, iré a ver qué es lo que quiere

Al salir, y antes de llegar al lugar de esa banda, se encuentra con Li Mei…

Li Mei: Oye, perdón por no haber ido pero tenía algo pendiente que hacer. Espero que no te molestes – dice lamentando

Kung Lao: No pasa nada, todo bien. Pero dime por qué no fuiste

Li Mei: Será una sorpresa

Kung Lao: No me gustan las sorpresas

Li Mei: Oye, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos besamos? – dice con timidez

Kung Lao: Yo ni tenía ganas, así que olvídalo. Prácticamente me violaste

Li Mei: ¡Tú dijiste que lo hiciera!

Kung Lao: Sólo bromeaba, no creí que lo hicieras en realidad. Y luego me fui atónito

Li Mei: Creí que te había gustado

Kung Lao: No lo sé, tengo mi mente en otra parte ahora. Debo estar al tanto de las otras bandas para que Liu Kang no haga de las suyas

Li Mei: ¿Puedo ir?

Kung Lao: Te llevaría, pero el lugar al que voy no es nada agradable – dice y sigue su camino

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Li Mei cuenta en la residencia femenina lo sucedido a sus amigas, sentadas todas en ronda entre sus camas…

Li Mei: Tengo ciertas dudas sobre él

Sonya: No va a admitirlo, créeme, le gustas pero no te lo dirá

Li Mei: Pero ya se lo dije una vez, y no reacciona

Sareena: Tal vez te ve como su amiga

Tanya: Aunque los hombres tienen fama de querer tener algo con sus "amigas"

Skarlet: ¿Y qué hiciste ayer?

Li Mei: Compré el vestido para el baile escolar – dice levantándose, abriendo un ropero y sacando su vestido

Sonya: Debe haberte costado una fortuna

Sareena: ¿Qué dicen? Es lindo pero vale $200

Skarlet: Además, faltan dos semanas para el baile

Tanya: Faltará mucho pero tú ya conseguiste pareja

Skarlet: Sí, y no me arrepiento. – dice entre risas – No puedo creer que me haya invitado

Li Mei: ¿Quién? ¿Quién te invitó?

Skarlet: No lo creerán, fue Johnny Cage. Él me pidió a mí que lo acompañe, ¡a mí!

Sonya: Porque de seguro Jax invitará a Kitana, después de todo son los más populares

En ese momento, suena el celular de Sonya…

Sareena: ¿Llamada o mensaje?

Sonya: Es una mensaje de Kurtis Stryker, pregunta si quiero ir al baile con él – dice viendo el celular

Tanya: ¡Dile que sí!

Sonya: Acepto – dice y escribe

Li Mei: ¿Creen que Kung me invite?

Sonya: Primero debe enterarse de que habrá un baile

Sareena: Y fijarte en que las otras chicas no interfieran

Tanya: No creo que ninguna lo haga

Skarlet: Tal vez Mileena sí, es que es una zorra

Li Mei: Mientras que su novio Shang Tsung esté cerca, no lo hará

Sonya: Y si no lo consigues puede que otro de los muchos chicos que hay te invite

Afuera de la residencia femenina, nada más y nada menos que Liu Kang tenía la oreja pegada a la ventana cerrada escuchando…

Liu Kang: Tal vez durante el baile ponga en práctica mi plan

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero recordar hacer el baile más adelante. Como adelanto ya les tiré algunas parejas así que sólo queda esperar. Nada más, me despido y síganme a mí y a todas mis historias por favor.


	8. Chapter 8: vengándose

Ufff… ¿Cuánto me tardé en subir otro capítulo? Además de tener que escribir mis otras historias, me puse a leer los capítulos anteriores de esta para saber dónde me había quedado y cómo debía seguir, además de que hace días que no escribo ni leo nada…

Una semana después de donde había sido el capítulo anterior, (si otra vez lunes) luego de haber descansado al menos por una semana, Kung Lao debía llegar a Shang Tsung, planeando desde la residencia masculina…

Kai: No puedes seguir así

Kung Lao: Me llevará más tiempo de lo pensado, sus amigos no me dejan hablarle. Me echaron del taller 11 veces en esta última semana y con apodos de toda clase

Kai: El lado positivo es que ya no te conocen como "el chico nuevo"

Drahmin: ¿Cómo van las clases?

Kung Lao: Hasta ahora, aprobé tres clases de química incluyendo la de hoy, dos de inglés, dos de arte, una de gimnasia, dos de matemáticas, y dos de historia. Ahora comprendo lo de los absentismos

Scorpion: Haces las pruebas todos los días y pasas todas las materias en 5 semanas

Kung Lao: Perdí una de gimnasia así que perderé más tiempo que eso

Kai: Pero no debes tomar todas las pruebas ahora

Baraka: Niño, repetirá si no lo hace

Kung Lao: En mi otra escuela se negaron a darme el historial de buenas notas debido a mi expulsión. Si no hago las pruebas pronto perderé el año entero

Kai: En todo caso, ¿Cómo las apruebas casi sin estudiar?

Kung Lao: Parece que nunca lo entenderás. Se aprende más fuera que dentro de una escuela, y lo llamo "experiencia de vida"

Shang Tsung entra en ese momento a la residencia…

Kai: Él es

Kung Lao: ¿Quién es?

Shang Tsung: Tú, el del sombrero, ven afuera un momento

Ambos salen, caminan lejos de la residencia y hablan…

Shang Tsung: Vas a ayudarme

Kung Lao: Debo suponer que eres Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung: Necesito que hagas un trabajo de espionaje por mí

Kung Lao: ¿Y a quién?

Shang Tsung: A mi novia, Mileena

Kung Lao: ¿Es tu novia? – dice conteniendo la risa

Shang Tsung ¡No te rías, gusano! Creo que me engaña con Kobra. Le lloró cuando lo venciste en el ring

Kung Lao: Ahora que lo pienso, es posible

Shang Tsung: Esto es lo que harás. Consigue una cámara, síguelos, hazles fotos, y tráemelas

* * *

En la siguiente escena, se encuentra con Li Mei en la biblioteca…

Li Mei: Estoy trabajando

Kung Lao: Puedo ayudarte, tengo un chisme

Las chicas presentes se reúnen y escuchan lo que dice…

Kung Lao: Se rumorea que Kobra…

Sonya: Ya sabemos que está con Kira, su prima

Sareena: Y es de lo más asqueroso

Kung Lao: No es todo, se rumorea que Mileena lo engaña a Shang Tsung con él

Li Mei: Era cierto, gran chisme

Kung Lao: Así que si pueden encontrarlos y hacerles fotos, por favor, estaría agradecido

Tanya: ¿Podemos preguntar para qué las quieres?

Kung Lao: Quiero mostrárselas a Shang Tsung y a cambio él y su grupo me ayudará contra Liu Kang

Li Mei: ¿Cómo? – dice cruzando los brazos mirándolo fijamente

Kung Lao: Es decir, nos ayudará contra Liu Kang

Mientras tanto afuera…

Liu Kang: Te tengo noticias

Shang Tsung: ¿Sí?

Liu Kang: Mileena te engaña

Shang Tsung: Con Kobra

Liu Kang: También con Kung Lao

Shang Tsung: ¡Despedazaré a ese gusano! – dice golpeando su puño y su palma – Pero primero me las veré con el niño rico

En el jardín junto a la guarida de los niños ricos, Kobra iba a darle una caja de bombones a Mileena, cuando desde lejos son fotografiados por Sareena. Cuando ellos caminan hacia donde se encuentra ella, Sareena finge mirar hacia otro lado. Kobra y Mileena llegan a la fuente caminando tomados de las manos, cuando Tanya los fotografía cerca de ahí sin que la vean. Después de unos minutos, Kobra y Mileena se besan y Skarlet les saca la foto de frente, siendo descubierta…

Kobra: ¡Déjenme!

Mileena: ¡Me persiguen! ¿¡Por qué!?

Skarlet: No es nada, sólo mi trabajo – dice y se va caminando como si nada

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sonya se dirige bien temprano a la residencia masculina, tocando la puerta varias veces hasta que Kung Lao sale…

Sonya: Hasta que abriste – dice irónicamente

Kung Lao: ¿Por qué no vino Li Mei?

Sonya: No se siente bien, toda la noche dio vueltas por la residencia femenina y no durmió. Ahora se siente débil y está descansando

Kung Lao: ¿Y consiguieron las fotos?

Sonya: Son tres, y no las pierdas – dice entregando las fotos

Kung Lao: Pués, mándale saludos a Li Mei – dice cerrando la puerta

Havik: Oye, olvidé decirte algo que pasó ayer

Kung Lao: Habla, espero que sea importante

Havik: Liu Kang le dijo a Shang Tsung que tú también andas con Mileena. Él se ocupará de Kobra y luego de ti

Kung Lao: Entonces, no puedo llevarle las fotos, y si los niños ricos me ven perderé su control

Reptile: Consigue alguien que se la de

Kung Lao: ¿Qué tal tú?

Reptile: Sí, yo lo hago

Kung Lao hace entrega de las fotos a Reptile. Reptile sale y afuera intenta caminar erguido sin éxito, al ver a Shang Tsung desde lejos con sus amigos corre y llega al lugar…

Shang Tsung: ¡Dame eso! – dice quitándole las fotos y viéndolas sorprendido – Pagará con su vida esto

Reptile: Eso es todo

Shang Tsung: Y dile al mediocre del sombrero que también me las veré con él

Reptile: ¿Tienes pruebas de que él también lo hizo? Sabe que Liu Kang te dijo eso y es por esa razón que yo hice la entrega

Noob: ¿Tiene miedo?

Shang Tsung: Debería, porque yo soy Shang Tsung. Y quiero que venga y hable de frente conmigo

Rain: Sí que venga

Shang Tsung: Dile que lo liberaré de sospechas si me hace otro favor

Reptile sale corriendo en dirección a la residencia masculina…

Chameleon: ¿Qué haremos?

Shang Tsung: En unos días, en nuestra guarida en la ciudad, haremos que Kobra entre en razón o que pague por lo que hizo

Mileena aparece en la escena…

Mileena: ¿De quién te vengarás?

Shang Tsung: De tu otro noviecito

Mileena: Tú eres mi noviecito. Yo te amo – dice acercándose

Shang Tsung: No te creo. – dice apartándola – Sé que estuviste con Kobra tomándose de la mano, aceptando sus regalos y besándose

Mileena: Ya pasó, olvídalo. Él era tan inocente y tú, tú eres tan hombre – dice volviéndose a acercar

Shang Tsung: Pero hiciste algo terrible, no puedo no desquitarme

Kung Lao aparece en la escena…

Kung Lao: ¿Interrumpo algo? Sé que mandaste a llamarme y sé lo que prometiste aunque para mí esa promesa no valga

Shang Tsung: Esto es lo que harás. En la ciudad tenemos una guarida, tu tarea será que Kobra te persiga hasta ahí, y dejarlo sólo para que lo acabemos

Kung Lao: Veré que puedo hacer, pero no conozco su guarida en la ciudad

Reiko: En la semana te daremos un mapa

Hotaru: No lo pierdas

* * *

Cinco días después, o sea Sábado, nuevamente había un comunicado del director desde un altavoz…

Raiden: A partir de hoy debido a una queja del ministerio académico de educación, los días sábados también se les abrirán las puertas al que quiera salir pero después del mediodía…

Mientras tanto en el taller…

Reiko: ¿Oyeron? Podremos salir hoy

Shang Tsung: Eso significa que el gran plan se pasa para el día de hoy

Rain: Avisaré a nuestro compañero que se prepare – dice y sale del taller

Noob: Pregunta si aún tiene el mapa y si sabe cómo llegar

Shang Tsung: Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Mileena?

Chameleon: Yo sí, en la cafetería

Shang Tsung: Iré a verla, no me tardo – dice y sale

Chameleon: Escuchen, les diré algo que no quería decirlo delante de él.

Rain: ¿Con quién estuvo?

Noob: Ya sabemos que Shang tiene cuernos parecidos a los de Motaro

Chameleon: No exactamente, vi que el niño rico Darrius le pagó unas golosinas y que el nerd de Cyrax la ayudó con su tarea en Matemáticas, por eso es que casi no la ve

Hotaru: ¿Darrius y Mileena? No creo, ¿Cyrax y Mileena? Menos. Debió utilizarlos para su beneficio

* * *

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la biblioteca…

Kung Lao: Ahí estaré, y Kobra también

Rain: Perfecto – dice y se va

En ese momento, Li Mei sale de la biblioteca…

Li Mei: ¿Me esperabas?

Kung Lao: Quería saber por qué te enfermaste está semana

Li Mei: Los nervios, es que algo emocionante va a pasar y pues no pude dormir y luego me bajó la presión de golpe

Kung Lao: Al fin te recuperaste

Li Mei: Un día dormía, el otro no. Así fue mi semana y falté a muchas clases por eso

Kung Lao: Pero las clases no son obligatorias, siempre que hayas pasado todas las pruebas

Li Mei: La cosa es así. Existe la opción de ir solamente si deseas dar un examen de los cinco por cada materia

Dentro de la biblioteca, Sonya, Skarlet, Tanya y Sareena espían lo que pasa afuera…

Kung Lao: Hay una razón más importante por la cual estoy aquí

Li Mei: Dime – dice bajando la cabeza y sonriendo

Kung Lao: Me preguntaba si alguna de tus amigas puede copiar la letra de otra persona

Li Mei: Ah, para eso viniste – dice borrando su sonrisa levantando la vista

Kung Lao: Necesito escribir una carta con la letra de Mileena

Li Mei: Espera un momento – dice y entra a la biblioteca

Tanya: No se lo dijiste

Li Mei: Falta mucho, creí que ya se había enterado y que iba a invitarme

Tanya: Pues, yo ya fui invitada por Ermac

Sareena: Y yo por Kenshi

Li Mei: Y Skarlet irá con Johnny Cage, y Sonya con Stryker. Yo aún espero

Skarlet: Debe enterarse del baile primero, y luego vendrá a buscarte lo más rápido posible

Li Mei: Quiere que le escribamos una carta a nombre de Mileena

Tanya: Yo conozco su letra, puedo copiarla fácilmente. Hazlo pasar

Li Mei abre la puerta de la biblioteca y Kung Lao pasa, mientras que Tanya saca una hoja y un lápiz y se sienta lista para escribir…

Tanya: Dime lo que quieres escribir y a quién

Kung Lao: Quiero hacerle creer a Kobra que Mileena lo invita a la guarida de los rebeldes en la ciudad. Para eso necesito una carta con su letra

Después de un rato, Kung lleva la carta a la guarida de niños ricos en la academia pasándola por debajo de la puerta y corriendo lejos, Kobra sale y agarra la carta…

Kobra: Es de Mileena

Veinte minutos más tarde, y acompañado por Kung Lao, el ingenuo Kobra llega a la guarida de los rebeldes con un ramo de flores. Kung Lao se detiene y Kobra entra, y cuando entra encuentra a Shang Tsung y sus amigos furiosos…

Kobra: Mejor me voy – dice sonriendo con nervios

Al intentar salir, rápidamente Rain se para en el portón de la guarida impidiendo que pase…

Shang Tsung: Eres realmente repulsivo, lo que haces no tiene perdón

Kobra: No, entre primos es… Ah, tú hablas de Mileena

Shang Tsung: Ella es mía, idiota. ¡MÍA!

Por supuesto se imaginarán lo que pasa a continuación, fuertes gritos de dolor de Kobra se escuchan desde afuera de la guarida. Mileena llega y se encuentra afuera de la guarida con Kung Lao…

Mileena: ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Kung Lao: Hay un festival de golpes

Mileena: ¿Se están peleando por mí?

Kung Lao: Emm… sí. Se están peleando por ti

Mileena: ¡Que emoción!

Kung Lao: Hice posible esta pelea

Mileena: ¡Ay! ¡Te lo debo todo! – grita de felicidad y salta abrazando a Kung Lao

Para su desgracia, quién más que Liu Kang aparece y les toma una fotografía con una cámara digital y huye. Kung Lao lo vio, Intentó ir tras él pero le costó sacarse de encima a Mileena…

Kung Lao: ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Nos acaban de fotografiar! ¡Shang Tsung va a matarme!

Mileena: Lo siento, soy muy impulsiva cuando me emociono – dice mirando a un costado triste

Kung Lao: Tendré problemas por esto

Mileena: Nadie me quiere – dice llorando

Kung Lao: ¡Estaba a punto de ganar la ayuda de Shang Tsung contra Liu Kang y lo arruinaste!

Mientras tanto dentro de la guarida rebelde…

Liu Kang: ¡Abran! – dice golpeando el portón

Rain: Espera – dice y luego abre - ¿Qué quieres?

Liu Kang: Lamento interrumpir la masacre, pero tengo algo que mostrar a Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung: ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

Liu Kang: ¿Querías pruebas? – dice y muestra la foto tomada – Aquí está tu prueba

Shang Tsung: ¡No puede ser! – dice y le arrebata la cámara - ¡Traidor!

Liu Kang: Detente – dice y le arrebata la cámara – No la rompas, hay alguien más que quiero que vea esta fotografía

Hasta aquí el capítulo, hace tiempo que no subo nada pero trato siempre. También estoy constantemente revisando si tengo reviews nuevos y la cantidad de visitas. Tengo muchas ocupaciones pero prometo seguir y terminar todas mis historias.

Tengan unas excelentes vacaciones y nos vemos cuando deseen pasar…


End file.
